Mother 5  Earthbound 4
by TheDarkWeegee01
Summary: A enemy worse than Giygas and Porky wants Ninten,Ness and Lucas dead to be the supreme ruler of the world. Can they win this war?.Or will they fail?. Chapter 12 is up! Accepting OCs
1. Further Past

Mother 5/Earthbound 4

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Podunk: 1April 1987

Things have changed a lot since the battle with the supposed alien that wanted revenge, a bloodthirsty creature which promised to return and destroy the planet. His plans failed, his plans were stopped by a mere kid, Ninten, the so supposed hero of this story, now a teenager; his friends returned to their respective houses, except for his girlfriend, Ana

"Where are we going to eat, Ninty?" asked said girl

"Its a surprise, i told you" replied the boy with a big grin on his face

"Ok but don't take me to the last place, that was awful"

Ninten exploded in laugh as he remembered the place where they had their dinner. 'The palace' was the name of a new restaurant which was opened three days ago, but unfortunately, the name didn't had nothing to do with the real place. Food was horrible, the waiters were worse than a boxing session with Mike Tyson, and the prices were higher than Mt. Itoi

Definitely, it was the 2nd scariest nightmare Ninten and Ana could think, the first one being Giegue.

"I told you, the new fast food place is spectacular" Said Ninten after he stopped laughing

_How can I be sure?_ thought Ana with a disgusted face

"Simple, I went there before" smiled the red-capped boy

"Wha..."

"I can read minds, did you forgot?"

"Ok I trust you" Answered the girl, but still keeping the insecurity.

Walking five more blocks, they arrived at the restaurant.

Better than the last place?, sure. The building was clean, inside the customers seemed happy and the food looked delicious,well, for being a fast food restaurant. The couple was about to enter when suddenly...

"Ahhh!" Screamed an old lady, and behind her, a guy in black clothes

"Gimme your money, if you want to sleep tonight. Otherwise" said the man pulling out a knife.

"Shit, and when everything was going great" sais Ninten in an angry tone, rolling his eyes; he went running towards the man

"HEY, STOP NOW" said the boy loud, enough to catch the attention of the guy

"What do we have here?. Oh, a loser" said the man as he laughed

"Ok, lets see who's the loser" replied Ninten with an evil grin

"Catch me if you can, loser"

"Now I AM ANGRY, GET HERE, MORON"

The robber went running towards a nearby forest, taunting Ninted with more gestures, words and offensive words; Ninten's patience was about to break in two, when suddenly he heard another scream, this time, coming from the guy.

"Now, who's the loser" said the boy to the forest, hoping that the man returned, to kick his ass.

"..." a grunt could be heard

"Hello?" Ninten asked

Now, the forest seemed darker, and every step he took, it was growing darker, the nice trees which citizens used for decorating the city were replaced with other ones, more disturbing. 10 minutes later, Ninten found that the trees were painted in a red substance

"B-Blood?" asked him with a nervous tone

"_Blood" _whispered a chilling voice

"Ana?, that's not funny" said Ninten with less bravery

Now, the voice spoke in his mind. _I'm not Ana, but I know her, and I would wish that this was her blood._

"Get out of my head" Screamed Ninten, because the voice was causing him a headache, and images in his mind were appearing, with disturbing scenes, his friends Ana, Loid and Teddy dead, a creature very known in the distance, with it's red eyes glowing, and a huge smirk.

_Hehehe, but do you know what would make me happy, _said the alien.

"What?" aked a confused Ninten

_Your blood..._

_Don't worry, your efforts will be useless, in ten years, I'll start the apocalypse._

"You won't" screaming again, Ninten punched his head, hitting himself very hard, blood driping out from his hat, which was getting a more red tone

_But, you can't. I'm useless also, but the master want you, and he's in the , bye bye, Ninty._

Ninten gasped in horror as the forest transformed into a black void, but the most creepy thing was thas Giegue started melting, bleeding, his face became a screaming face, and his body became a red swirl.

_Ninten,Ninten,Ninten,Ninten,Ninten,Ninten,Ninten,Ninten,Ninten,Ninten,Ninten,see you later._

And with that words, from it's mouth emerged a single word

_Pk timetravel _Ω!

Ninten was now experiencing absolute horror, then, he started feeling dizzy, and finally, he fell unconscious. Giegue, now Giygas, laughed maniacally and looked in a screen in front of it's face.

_The wielder of friendship is gone, master._

"Excellent" said a much darker voice "Who's next?"

_The wielder of Hope, and finally, the wielder of Love._

"Ok, just bring them to me, and your destiny in which you die will change, understood?"

_Yes_

"Ok, so... see you later" with this, the screen turned off

_Now, let's get the wielder of Hope_


	2. Past

**Hello back again!, here comes another chapter of Mother 5/Earthbound 4, so please get some popcorn and enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 2

Saturn Valley: August 13, 1995

"Ok, you must understand the consequences of this step on defeating Giygas"

warned a person to another four people. This man looked weird,like old , maybe from his white hair, his way of talking (like an elder) or probably his glasses that looked like some of the 60th decade, but now it didn't matter, the only thing that they cared about was the destiny of earth, and it wasn't going well, mainly because Buzz Buzz came from this year, on August 17, that day when the power of the Universal Cosmic Destroyer was enough big to initiate the Apocalypse and sweep the life in earth like an 800 watt vacuum would absorb little pieces of dust on the floor and make them dissapear in seconds.

"Yes, da... I mean, Dr. Andonuts" sighed a boy, a nerdy boy, for being more exact.

"Well, my training prepared me to not fear anything like this" added another boy, this time, an oriental boy. He came from Dalaam, a far away country

over the clouds

"I h-have a little fear" said a girl opposed to the plan

"Its now or never, Paula" replied Ness, the 2nd chosen of the four heroes of Earth Time-Space

The sky became dark, the clouds dissapeared, the sun... the sun started bleeding, and became a red screaming face without eyes, the floor started crumbling under their feet

"Just like Ness said, you must go, NOW" yelled the scientist

"What about you, Dad!" said Jeff Andonuts, the son of the scientist.

This was the first time that he had courage to call the doctor in front of him, the same that left him for ten years without explanation, the same that never called Jeff, when Ness' parents and Paula's parents called almost every day of the week only for knowing their condition, and with the time, Jeff got used to this, and sometimes the parents of the other two would speak to him, making him more related to them than to his own father.

"Don't worry about me, better worry about the entire planet"

"Let's go, the Armaggedon" yelled Ness

"Isn't it the Apocalypse" replied Paula

"Don't care, let's enter the phase distorter"

"There's one problem" the doctor stopped them"

"And what problem?" asked Ness with fear

"Time travel could make you very old, you must be inside robots"

"We don't have time" replied Poo, thats the name of the fourth boy of the Near Past

"Don't worry, it takes five minutes"

**Five minutes later...**

"Well, at least my robot body has a beautiful pink bow!" said Paula with enthusiasm

"That isn't importante now" said Ness, rolling his eyes

"You're just jealous"

"Hey, look at the T.V." said Jeff

"ATTENTION, BZZZT, PEOPLE OF EARTH" an alien with a head simmilar to a helmet spoke in a robotic tone

"FROM NOW, I, THE STARMAN KING, DECLARE THIS PLANET PROPERTY OF THE SUPREME MASTER GIYGAS, BZZZT"

"What does he think he is, the most powerful being? Pffft" with this words, Paula slammed the television

"Wait, lets see what it says" Ness grabbed Paula's arms to keep her from destroying the television

"SO, THE WAR FOR CONTROLLING THE EARTH BEGINS, PREPARE YOUR ARMIES, HUMANS, BECAUSE THIS WILL BE YOUR WORST WAR..."

"AND NIGHTMARE!"

As the Starman King finished its speech, lots of UFOs in appeared in the background, panic on the streets. Cameras of news channels revealed the Monotolli building being destroyed, three UFOs taken down by antiaereal cannons and jets, but, in exchange, hundreds of cities destroyed in seconds by strange lasers shoot by the UFOs

"NESS,PAULA,JEFF,POO, GIYGAS WANTS YOU,BZZZT. SO, STOP HIDING AND FACE HIM LIKE THE HEROES YOU ARE" challenged the Starman

The four heroes stared dumbfounded at these words, pronounced by an alien thing.

"OR, DO YOU HAVE FEAR? CRYBABIES!"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"Bastard!" now, it was Jeff's time to slam the television, opening a piece in the screen

"Guys,please stop" said Ness, trying to control them

"But you heard him, and he called us crybabies!" replied Paula, giving support to Jeff , trying also to hit the TV

"..."

"OK, PATHETIC HEROES, I'LL GIVE YOU A MOTIVATION TO SHOW UP"

With this, the Starman King fired a big laser to an orphanage, destroying it completely, in only two seconds. No one seemed to survive that , Ness lost his patience

"Teleport β!" said Ness in a loud voice

with this, they vanished

"Hey, you forgot that you have to travel to the past, guyyys!" yelled Dr. Andonuts

"Huh, that boy is just like Ninten"

"Ah, that times" the scientist took a donut and sat on his sofa, but, and explosion that took down the wall stoped him.

"He-He-Heeloooo, look who's home" suddenly, a fat boy, with a stripped suit with red and black colors appeared, but he was not alone, he was surrounded by four Starmen Deluxe.

"W-What the H-Hell" the scientist trembled in fear when realised this

"So, how are you, mister donuts?" asked the boy, with an evil smirk drawn on his face

"Nothing that matters you, Pokey" replied the man, with more bravery, but still a bit scared

"Really, well, if nothing important is here... that means I can search freely for some garbage" said Pokey with confidence

"Well, I never said my other creations were garbage" said Andonuts, now irritated for being offended in this way

"Yes, sucker, unless you have something useful for me, for the 2nd most powerful being on the earth" taunted Pokey

"You, YOU, MOTHERFUCKER" now, Andonuts lost his temper and charged towards Pokey, one of the Starmen used a tentacle and lifted him of the floor

"Maybe I'm a motherfucker, but at leat I'm not an irresponsible father, ahahahahaha!" Pokey now was on the floor laughing

"But seriously, where's the Phase Distorter, dear?" said the pig boy, running his fingers through his hair

"You have enough hypocrisy to call me dear? Anyways, I won't tell you, DEAR" replied the doc, putting emphasys in the last sentence

"Fine, you four!" said Pokey, calling the four Starmen

"YES, MASTER POKEY?" they bowed to the boy

"Unbelievable, really, unbelievable, you, strong aliens, bowing down to this stupid, immature boy?" asked the doc, very pissed off

"Find this thing" said Pokey showing a picture of a machine"

"YES"

"BUT, IF WHAT IF HE HID IT VERY GOOD,BZZZT?" asked one of the Starmen

"Well, I authorize you to blow up this place, to destroy every piece until you find it, understood?"

"YES, MASTER, BZZZZT"

"What, NO, my precious lab, no, everything but my lab" yelled Andonuts, trying to escape, but without results

"Yes, ahahaha, spankety,spankety,spankety" said pokey as he laughes

"MASTER, BZZZZT, WHAT DO I DO WITH THIS GUY?" aked the Starman Deluxe that captured Andonuts

"mmm, he could be of some use, throw him into the Spider-Machine"

"YES, BZZZT"

"Listen to me, you won't get away with this, Did you hear me?"

"Sure, but I prefer to ignore the words of an old and stupid weakling"

"Stupid your mother!" and with this, the smile on the face of Pokey... increased

"Yes, she's stupid, she doesn't know to divide, but you do, that's the only good thing you have. In fact, you should be grateful"

"Why?"asked Andonuts, more irritated and confused

"Beacuse I could order these strong guys to kill you, pointing to the Starmen, but I chose keeping you for a backup plan in case something gets wrong"

"What could get wrong, Mr. Perfection?" said sarcastically the scientist, fixing his coat " Hey can you be softer, you are tightening my leg

"OKAY, BUT ONLY 'CAUSE YOU ASKED DECENTLY, BZZZT" the Starman put less force into the leg

"You asked what could get wrong? I'll give you the answer, Giygas itself confessed me that he could die in the hands of your son and his friends, so he named me his succeson"

"isn't it succesor?"

"I combined the words succesor and son because I'm like his son, but at the same time I'm the next on the line"

"Oh, okay" said the doc, calming down

"While we talk, your four heroes of pathetic existence must travel to the past, so I should say bye, don't worry Andonuts, I'll make sure to give you the last words of your son, AHAHAHAHAHA,!"

"HOW YOU COULD... COME HERE, AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHO LAUGHS" yelled andonuts, kicking the arm of the Starman, freeing himself, he had enough time to punch Pokey, taking two teeth with the puch

"MASTER!,BZZT, PK HYPNOSIS Ω" the scientist fell unconscious

"Don't worry, they traveled to the past, so I will do, but you can stay here in the present and enjoy the masacre of humans" said Pokey

"THANKS A LOT"

"Okay, and one more favor"

"WHAT IS IT?" asked eagerly one of the Starmen

"Please destroy first Onett and kill in a slow and painful way every citizen of the place"

"YES, GENERAL MINCH" the starmen made a gesture and Pokey entered into another Phase Distorter and disappeared

**Okay, heres the second chapter of the story. Umm, yes, I made Pokey a jerk, mostly because thats how Itoi made him in the game, also, Ness part will take two chapters, so this is the first part.**

**Pairings?, maybe, but in LATER chapters, for now I'm focusing in the beginning. So, thats all for now**


	3. Past Part 2

**Hey guys! Here's the third chapter of Mother 5/Earthbound 4. But before I begin, I want to say: THANKS A LOT Nessie-DoMiSol and Dormouse Of Dreams :D. So... BEGIN!**

Chapter 3

Past:Part two

Fourside: 6 minutes later

"I told you, the Starmen are just talk, but no fight" jumped Ness in victory after defeating the Starman King

"But, there are 9 minutes left for the Armageddon" replied Poo, after calming down the hyperactive boy

"Well, you're saying it like in a normal day Poo" said Paula, with a sarcastic tone

"Don't worry" said Ness, keeping his big and usual smile "Pk teleport Σ!" he yelled

"Sigma?" asked Jeff, giving Ness an 'I dont believe you' glance "Like the shield?"

"Sure, its faster, but requires a physic portal" Ness looked in every direction for a possible exit

"Over there!" Paula pointer towards a semi-destroyed café entrance

"Everyone, grab my shoulders"

In that moment, the started running faster and faster, and when the seemed about to enter...

The building couldn't support anymore it's own weight and crumbled, leaving an open patch of floor in the middle of the destroyed scenario of Fourside. Ness smile faded as he remembered the last words of the Teleport Monkey, who warned Ness about using much time the power. If someone is still in the process of teleporting, that person, or that group of people would start melting from the excess of heat.

"Monotolli's entrance" pointed Jeff

"No, its going to break!" said Paula, with her voice trembling

"I'm going to pass" warned Ness

"We're not going to make it" cried out Paula, as she tightened her grip on Jeff, making him blush

"Almost, almost" yelled in pain Ness, from the temperature

They could. They had enough time to pass before a dying Starman King used Starstorm Omega on their location, destroying the entire Monotolli Building and taking its 50 years owner life with it.

As the mayor was crushed by a pile of concrete, he could pronounce his last words

"Kids...ugh...go-good...luck" And with this words, the mayor of the city of Fourside, died.

Saturn Valley- 7 minutes to Armageddon, well, Apocalypse (**A/N:** Just call it like you want XD)

They arrived, but, something was wrong

"Dad?" asked Jeff, staring at the body down there on the floor

"I bet he is asleep" replied Ness, unnerved by the lack of time

"Just go" finally replied the man "I'm recovering from Hypnosis Omega, but those bastards used Paralysis on me"

"But, what about you?" asked again the blond boy, adjusting his glasses

"I'm fine, I can't move the body, its just that"

"Okay"

**August 13, 1989: Cave of the Past**

They made it through Giygas minions, some were very difficult, like Starmen, some were easy, like the rest, but, the path was long, and the robotic bodies were heavy, fortunately, their feet didn't have sensors beacuse the floor has stones and rocks that would hurt a bare foot.

But, like the rest of journeys the had to do, they finally reached the entrance

"Ready for this?"

"Yes"

"Sure"

"Ness, I told you, I was prepared with the training"

The four put their hands, one on another, and lifted them up. With the Eight Melodies power inside his heart, body and soul; the trust from the Earth, he gained power to defeat Giygas. But now, something glowed from him; the light came from nowhere but at the same time from his head, right between his eyes as a little but dark whisper announced him like a diabolical signal of the next battle

_Wielder...Hope,long time no see..._

"Did you hear something?"asked Ness to the others turning around, the four kids saw nothing more than the pitch black entrance and the green soil of the rocks and the floor

"Don't be scared, you are supposed to be the hero" scolded him Paula

It took only a minute walking on a floor which resembled intestines, of Giygas? Maybe, but that didn't make sense, mostly beacuse that would mean that all this time the Cave of Past was the mouth of said alien.

"Ness! Are you surprised?" asked a familiar voice, from the ceiling,if it existed, appeared Pokey in a spider-like machine with an eye

"Not at all" answered the boy

In front of them, another machine with the structure of a circle, more like an eye, 'opened', revealing the face of a known boy

"Now, surprised?"

"Yeah"

"I assist only the strong and able!" continued the piggy boy "That's Pokey"

"You guys look pathetic!"

"Well, at least better than you, fatass" taunted Paula with an eager smile

"..."

"Yeah,yeah, you're just giving your ridiculous speeches to us, but at battle you suck without your toys, like that one" said louder, pointing to the spider

"Shut up, whore!"yelled Pokey charging himself at Paula

"You missed~"

"Well, don't mind, anyways, Giygas will destroy you, he's a more powerful entity than any other"

"Why?" asked a curious Jeff

"Cause of me"

"I was led by Giygas and..."

"Blah,blah,blah. Come on , I want action, not talking" yawned Ness

"Don't worry, you'll be burned with the rest of the garbage of the universe, without external help"

"You won't see the sun again, and I will clean my mouth and my ass with your clothes, hahahaha"

"I see you trying" said Paula, in a defiant tone

"Well, I would like to take your clothes off, and enjoy the view" now, it was Pokey's turn for the taunting

"PERVERT!"

"Slut" added Pokey "But now, I want to show you the real reason of my work, of being dissapeared 5 moths, for becoming the great person that I'm now, and for leaving this idiot of my ex-friend" refering to Ness

"Master Giygas. No, Giygas is no longer the wielder of Evil. In fact, he never was, but, he is the Dark Chosen"

"Explain yourself"

"He was chosen for bringing..."

Suddenly, the Devil's Machine opened.

_Shut up,idiot. The plan must not be revealed... not for now..._

"M-Master Giygas, I-I was waiting for you" cried Pokey in fear, trembling a lot and making a gesture behind

_Your time has come finally,Ness_

"Giygas? Buzz Buzz said you brain..."

_My brain is in perfect condition, I have lied to everyone during all this time, to make myself look easy, but I am powerful, and you... you'll have the privilege to be my next meal..._

A twisted background, with a black void, the same red body suspended in the middle. Actually, in every place, because in this dimension up,down,lef,and right doesn't exist. Added to this traumatic vision, there was some kind of 'music', sounds of beeps, heartbeats, voices and a mixture of these. Like Pokey said, they four were the only forces able to stand in the name of the Light and Good and fight to keep the Earth.

_Hahahah, everything went perfect_

"What?" asked Poo, confused

_You, idiots,_

_I never made the Armageddon, it was only a disguise, I could never gather so much power. Even for me, that's forbidden in the rules and I'm not able to make that. Only the real Wielder of Evil can do so, and you fell in the trap like the disgusting mice you are._

"WHAT? All this time, it was a trap?

_Well, of course,DUH. But now you are here, I come in the story, to do the bidding of the Great One and get rid of you._

"Paula, you must pray" Ness ordered

"Hey, Ness""Wanna scream for help here in the dark, in the hell?"

"Why should do I?"

Ignoring the comment, Pokey continued "Hahahaha, why not call your mommy Ness"

Say, "Mommy,Daddy, I'm so frightened! I think I'm gonna wet my pants!"

I know you have telepathy or something like that, so just try and call for help

"First, Paula is the ONE who knows telepathy, and second, I think the one who was the crybaby was 't you remember Pokey?"

"Wh-What?"

"Yes, when Buzz Buzz got out of the meteor, you ran scared, not even your brother have run so cowardly like you, Pokey"

"Please.. Help us" Paula, silently, but with all her force, called for every person on Earth

With every prayer Paula made, that prayer touched the heart of every friend they made, also their families prayed, everyone prayed, until...

Paula's prayer was absorbed by the darkness

Was it?

No...

TheDarkWeegee01 finally prayed for the safety, for the well-being of the four kids, so they could stop Giygas...

Then, pain struck it as a fierce lightning, destroying its insides,ironically corrupting it with _peace_, the thing, the only and true thing that Giygas wanted to get, that searched through years, without good endings, but now, he got it,he was Dark Essence, so Light Essence started destroying him, but, everyone, from every angle could recognise a single feature: a smile

_So (cough) you wounded me..._

"Yeah" replied Ness, taking out his bat, ready for the final strike

"Leave it, I understood what happened here" Paula stopped him

"What the..."

"He's innocent,well at least, I sense his evil vanished" she continued "And, look, he is agonizing"

_Finally, Maria, George, finally I'm going to(cough)to..._

But the surreal dimension started vanishing, the background, smimilar to a fetus, started disappearing, and the sounds changed, like if they had live, like advertising the four kids that Giygas is no longer a menace. But, Giygas has or had a minion.

And said minion turned on a screen

and said screen revealed, apart from a bad signal, a voice, dark, but understandable

"Pokey_.zzzzzz._Pokey, do you, _zzzzzzz_,hear me?

"Yes,new master"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ness

"Oh,look what we have here, the Wielder of Hope, hello" pronouncing the las words with venom, with hatred, but at the same time with a sarcastic hapiness and ecstasy

"What?"

"You are the one who I wanted, now that you're here, you must understand that you will come with me, understood?"

"Ha, who do you thik you are, honey?" asked Paula

"The ruler of the Universe as we know it"

"Pretty arrogant"

"But true" answered the other voice, still the same cold tone "Now, you three should shut up and leave Ness and me alone"

"Never!" Jeff launched an attack towards the screen

"You must be kidding, pathetic fool!"

An invisible force grabbed the three kids and threw them outside the cave, knocking out them instantly

"Now, come with me, Ness, 2nd one!"

"NO!" Ness feel exactly as Ninten in the past, first a sudden dizzy sensation, then, he fell, unconscious, but he could hear a last part:

"Master, should I come with you?"

"Not now, they don't have to suspect nothing,if the 3rd one discover this, he'll problably hide"

"Should I go..."

"Yes, him"

"And Ness"

"... Pk timetravel Ω!"

Said this, Ness vanished

"Hey, you didn't tell me how to turn on this damn machine!"... "Hello?"

"HEELOOOOO...?"

"Shit, this is giving me creeps, better get outta here"

"Which year was it. Mmmm, oh yes, please take me to..."

Sounded some kind of sound related to the teleport.

"Now, for the Wielder of Love, and then the phase 1 will finish, I can imagine my reward, my precious pig hamburguers, or maybe the sexiest chicks only for me. Heheheheh, and the Master is happy, yes!"

Two kids off, one left.

**Well, voila, this is the ending of the second part of Ness' part XD. So review, and wait for the next one (obviously you know who it is). I was inspired in Pokey (Again ¬¬) and in the beginning of Earthbound, the picture that says "The was against Giygas!" and the soundtrack The Evil Giygas Attacks, that song is just awesome :)**


	4. Future Part 1

**Guess what!, another update!. I'm trying to improve the lenght of the charters, and this is getting long. Hope you like it, and don't be scared to review!.**

Chapter 4

Future

Under New Pork City: October 19, 2173

"Master (cough)(wheeze) master, c'mon, answer" Yelled the machine to a ggiant moment, that's not a machine , there appears to be someone inside!, but he doesn't seem scared about being inside, maybe because he wanted to be inside that heavy spider machine.

"_No signal_" kept saying the screen

"Looks like I have to deal myself with those meddling fools" said again the man into the machine

"Hey master **Porky**, they're here!" screamed from terror one of the people there near the machine

"And?" said the one trapped inside the machine, with an evil smirk

Some lights which were turn on, allowing the face of Porky to be revealed, long time ago he was usually called by the name of Pokey, but he changed his name to Porky due to safety measures involving his unknown master, whose identity was still behind that screen. He was now a 10.000 year old idiot, who forgot the simple warning of the crazy-but-cool Dr. Andonuts

_Never timetravel in your real body, it could make serious effects to your health..._

Those words sounded like pronounced seconds ago .Now those spimple but full words were his daily reminder of trying to pursuit the eternal life, that, that's something only an All-Mighty idiot would do, Porky's memories now were echoing in his mind, turned against , all his sins commited in his long and wasted life were about to be redeemed, in a painful way? Maybe. But regardless of that, he still had a final job, only one, which could mean a good and paceful death in a hospital.

Or facing the worst nightmare, being tortured and then his corpse would be transformed into food for his own chimeras. Food for his own selfish and childish desire, his diabolical creations, made of an intelligent, but corrupted mind which thought of life as a mere game, a game of death and life, which he believed erroneously that he could change the rules so he could change his fate for his own well-being.

"Sir!" a voice broke his daydreaming

"Yes?, what the hell now do you want now, Claus?" asked irritated the pork-man

"Who I'm battling against this time?" this now was the turn for the boy for asking, a little curious and innocent. But enough mature to understand what was death, and killing his enemies for the safety of his master Porky

"You'll see my boy, its a surprise" said the elder, hoping the boy stopped with his asking session

Through time Porky has let answers come to the fresh mind of his apprentice in the paths of destruction. On the other hand, the life of Pokey was ending, and he had to find a successor for serving the Evil Lord, the same who waited for answers behind a screen, separated by his minions, first Giygas, the Pokey and now... who? Claus?, yes, the Lord had to be patient and give small portions of evil in different intervals. Some truths here, some there, some orders, and of course, to finally leading into revealing the big plan to the boy, making him another of the countless puppets of that Lord.

Pokey now was lost in his mind, remembering those moments with...

"Its Ness, right master?" asked his Chimera, ashamed of asking the forbidden question

"Yeah(cough), I can't take him,neither Giygas out of my head" replied the Pig King,trying to relax and sitting back into his weapon and "portable home", as his Pigmasks labeled the Mecha-Spider

"Then, why did you never apologized to him?" "Why did you never say at leat sorry to everyone you damaged?"

"Because(cough), I did nothing wrong, I never failed" "A person only apologizes when it made some mistakes. I never made any mistake"

"Oh, well..."

WARNING,WARNING, PSYCHIC CLASS 5 DETECTED!

"Finally!, I'm getting some exercise" said Porky, relieved

"Well, I'm going to eat something, Father" replied Claus, hugging one of the legs of the spider, and smiling

"You have a great smile, Son(cough)(wheeze)"

Claus walked several metres until he was lost in the started eating a sandwich as he remembered his first moments into the military branch of the was instructed about his relationship with the 7 Needles and his training involved attacking everything with assasin fury, with discipline and with blinding speed. His 'teachers' always reminded him that Porky was the only King, the only person he had to love and obey.

However, he felt different when he met that boy, what was his name? ...Lucas?

He felt like connected to that boy, like if, like if he was his _brother_

_Actually,He is._

"Uh... hello?"

"Up here, Claus" sounded a dark voice, echoing through the 7th Needle chamber

"Who are you?"

"Your owner, and owner of all this land, and of the pathetic lives of the Tazmily inhabitants"

"Hahahaha, you must be kidding!, don't make me laugh. Porky is the ruler of everything" Claus laughed to this, probably the voice was form a pigmask only for teasing him.

"Okay, stop with this game" ordered Claus

"Yeah,like I , they have been brainwashed you all this time, they told you pure lies" said the screen, with serious voice

"Do you think I will believe you? You must be at the end of your you keep saying that, I'll kill you for blasphemy" roared angry Claus, withdrawing his sword

"Cool down little boy, I will reveal you everything that is happening, understood?"

"What?"

"Look, first, you're not a little 9 year boy as Porky said to you" said the voice

"Okay, then, what's my real age?"

"Well, by now, you should be twelve, but the reviving process added three years, so, you must be fifteen" continued the voice "You are a teenager"

"Just like Andonuts said..."

"Second, Porky is NOT your goddamn father"

"Then who?" gasped the boy, amazed at his words, which he still didn't believe, however, he started believing, but only a bit

"Their names are Hinawa,and she's dead. Flint, currently searching for you, hahahaha!" said the voice with a dark laugh as the screen now was showing two people: a woman in a red dress,very beautiful, Claus felt a calming sensation staring at her eyes; and her husband,a strong man with a cowboy hat and matching clothes, looked a bit sad and , the poor boy was flabbergasted with this sudden revelation, his brain still processing the words of the voice of the screen

"WHAT?" said Claus, now covered in his tears, even for a machine that has never cried in years, a trained Chimera, trained for not feeling nothing. "Porky has been lying to me all this time?"

"Oh, of course, but it was part of the plan" said the voice, showing the pictures of the steps that involved the big plan. Claus could read two names, but very fast, so he could read a few letters. Nin... and N..s ,before the screen changed

"But now things have to change" "Ah, I forgot, you have a brother"

A spark appeared in Claus be **him**? The boy who he remembered, who he has fought the last time and lost?, the pieces in his mind started joining together like a jigsaw puzzle, now he was starting to realize who he was, his hidden memories awakening, allowing him to discover what was happening. Trembling, he still resisted the urge to cry as he pronounced those cursed five words, making an understandable name-"Lucas?"

"Yeah, you are very intelligent,Sherlock"

"Shit! And when I thought Porky became more gentle with me. I, you... then, you are telling the truth" said Claus, balling his fists, trying to cover his sadness

"And there's more, your last battle will be with your own brother, and, you are destined to be killed by your own sword when the stupid bitch of your mother reminds you of you true identity"

"Wait a moment, what the..."

"However, I don't want things happen like that, so I will change your fate"

In the big scheme, the one that appeared before,showed again, some pieces of a puzzle changed, and in a blank space was written: _Wounded, but not killed_

"Eh,what did you do?"

"Saving your weak ass, you should thank me" the voice laughed as continued speaking "Your so said protector doesn't care a bit about you, he only cares about his life and safety, huh, such a selfish bastard he is!"

"But, he called me son, and protected me from danger"

"Because he needed you for the 7 Needles prophecy." "That's the problem with you kids,all of you are hoping this to become a fairy tale, with good endings,and damsel-knight stuff. Well, all of you are WRONG,because mah boi, in real word, heroes are the ones destined die, and we, villains, we just get awesomely the victory people wish for"

Claus was surprised,amazed at the words of the cruel Lord,those words that were cold in a way, but full of truth. His mouth now full open,the orange-headed boy was now fully sure of this guy,who incredibly seemed to know everything, like if it had been spying on them all the time.

"Now, you objective is to knock out your brother of the game and bring him to me" ordered the voice

Now, it was Claus' turn to get really angry, pissed of by the way He said the order

"You reveal me of my damn brother, and order me to kill him like if we were your toys!"

"No, you misunderstood me idiot, I said knock off, not kill him, you are such a moron" replied the voice, with hapiness in its disturbing voice "oh, I forgot to tell you, please be saying bye to your Pokey, because his future is worse than , he deserves it for betraying me, heheheh!"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see my pet, you'll see" repeated the voice, with a cold laugh

"PK Ground" said a girl in a loud voice

"Fools, your powers are useless against me" said Pokey, attacking with one of the Spider's legs

"Oh yes? Let's check it" said a man throwing some staples to the feet of the spider cyborg

"Pk Love, Omega!" commanded a blonde boy, his hands glowing with an intense and powerful light, stater forming blue hexagons, the launching all towards the Pig King

"Nooo!" the machine was full destroyed, except for the living being inside

"That was easy"

But, the man started smiling, as the machine regined life, enough to move for some seconds before turning off

"Hahahaha, I lied to you" said, as a sphere emerged behind the machine " This is my key for the victory, in this you won't make me a single scratch" kept saying the ancient man as he rubbed the metallic object

"Explain yourself"

"If you thought there's no thing such as 'absolutely' that could be , I have news for you, losers!"

(Bark) (Hey! Be careful with the words you say).Lucas' dog Boney now was angry at the words of the Pig-Man

"Is only matter of entering" said, after he entered, he closed the entrance, with a loud 'clank'. "And voila!, I'm protected, hahahaha, spankety,spankety,spankety!" as he made faces through the glasss "Now, my robotic son is lifting up the last Needle, and from Podunk to Onett, to Tazmily, your lives will end, and I will be the only survivor, while you are burnt with the rest of the garbage of this universe, hehehehehe"

He kept making faces, and saying some more taunts to the crew, until they left

"I feel sorry for you Pokey, but, the evil sins and mayhem you commited before soon will be paid with your metal-made hell"

"Shut up, Andonuts"

"Oh, I'm not obeying you anymore, finally I will enjoy my life being with my son"

"I don't think, hehehehe"

"What are you saying, Pokey?" asked the old scientist, who kept his goal of meeting his son

"I'm saying, the Evil Master wants you for his plan, and Claus is going to take you to him, after all, he's my successor"

"No, but he's going to die!"

"I think he will live more, after all, he deserves it"

"Lucas, are you sure you wanna fight alone against the Commander?"

"Yes Duster, I have to save the world of this guy, and perhaps, he will lauch his thunder move"

"But he is very strong for you, I think we should attack later"

"Kumatora, we've been in this adventure for a lot of time, and I wont surrender, not now"

"Dude, sometimes I think you are a crybaby, and sometimes I think you're just crazy"

"Let's just defeat this man and wake up the Dark Dragon" yawned Lucas

They finally arrived at the place, the Needle was shining, like one of the few witnesses of the silent, mortal and violent battle that would take place there. 3 vs 3, the actual score of Needles that every team had, one more, that decided the fate of the world, that decided if Nowhere Islands returned to their original state, or if the world would crumble under the hands of a tyrant.

"Finally here, Lucas"

"Finally here,Commander" both saluted each other

"You know why are we here, right?" Claus took a step closer

"Yes, to see who's the Strongest One" smiled Lucas as he took a step

_And to end all, brother _,whispered Claus, resisting the tears that tried to fall. _If only I could take off this stupid helmet and hug you... please mother, if you are watching this, stop this before someone dies_

He withdrawed the lightning sword and used it. Lucas was the only who resisted the impact, thanks to his Franklin Badge, reflecting the attack and gaining an advantage hitting Claus with the thunder

"Let's begin the fun" Claus ran towards his brother

"_Yes, lets begin the fun, and the second phase! Hahahahahaha, and finally, the world will totally be mine_" said the mysterious Evil Lord in a very low voice into the screen near the event, wtih all the weird aura that surrounded the person,or creature behind it.

**Okay, here's chapter 4, I hope you would like this, and never forget to review. Because if you don't review, I wont update teh story! Hahaha, spankety,spankey,spankety. :D**


	5. Future Part 2

**Welcome back to another chapter! And, your questions will be answered ;), so let's begin!.**

Chapter 5

Future Part 2

The sun was on its highest, shining like a beautiful diamond over the blue skies of the Nowhere Islands, one place of the Earth that remained untouch and pure, like its inhabitants.

But it wasn't the _only one..._

There were more places on Earth that remained after the catastrophe that almost vanished the life on this precious planet. Whos was the responsible of these acts? The answer is laugh, mysterious voice, screen that gives commands to its minions. Yes, if you know at this point who it is, you're a great detective, if not, well... you're still wanting the answer.

Evil Lord, the person that had a very difficult but intelligent plan, to reach the goal , whatever was that goal, he actually had completed the beginning, disappearing two boys, at simple sight, one would believe he wanted these boys for perverted actions, but he had another now he was after the Third One, Lucas, son of Flint Norris (**A/N: yes, he's Norris XD**)

...To be the most powerful person on Earth...

...To have power, to control humans...

...And the most important...

...To be the only true hero...

Why? Nobody knows, the voice started controlling minds since Giegue arrived to this planet, he used the remains of the lost but near memories of the adoptive mother. Of such person, a very charismatic, lovely, and kind woman.

Maria. That was her name right? Because she was so old, after all, this was the year 2173, and she was of the 20th century, 1909, to be more exact.

But that's another story. This mysterious voice, brainwashed Giegue, keeping the promise that the place where Maria lived was going to be revealed, if the First One was succesfully killed, and to prove that, the alien had to return with the kid's blood.

That never happened, and so, the alien was left to the choice of the boy, he was innocent, and he thought of Giegue as the enemy, the ultimate foe, he never understood the feelings of the extraterrestrial creature... and he did what heroes do. He defeated Giegue.

The voice that commanded Giegue was the same one that leaded Pokey, in the year 1995, to betray the Cosmic Destroyer. Of course that made perfect sense, why would an evil mind need an All-weak Idiot for his plans? The Lord saw true evil deep inside Pokey's heart, and promised him, the same technique used with Giegue, now used in a human and, it went as planned. Pokey fell in the trap, and he forgot everything that his innocent mind remembered until that moment, and went in the search of his new Leader, he was instructed of not to speak nothing about the Lord, the plan was simple: make those fools of Ness and company believe that Giygas was the one behind the plan, and... knock out Paula,Jeff and Poo.

Because the Master wan interested only in Ness, in the pure form of Hope, and in the PSI Rockin, his signature move and powerful move, and again he vanished the boy from the face of Earth. Pokey escaped with evidence. When Ness' friends regained consciousness, they thought Ness died while battling Giygas. Poor idiots, if they hadn't been KO'ed by Pokey, then maybe they could see that Ness disappeared, very different from perishing.

And now, the only one left to complete the Wielders, the Third One was about to enter the trap, let's hope that Lucas reacts in time to discover the plan, or let's pray for his brother, Claus, let's pray that his heart became enough good to reveal his brother the truth about this, and we can only wait for things to come, maybe Hinawa could remind him what is the correct choice, however, Is the love of a mother enough to change the mind of a brainwashed boy? Or perhaps the Master is more important for Claus?.

"So, the good boy Lucas wants MY needle?"

"It isn't yours, I don't see your name on it" replied Lucas, irritating the Chimera

"Well, It is neither yours"  
>"At least, my destiny was to gather these" said the blonde boy, pinting towards the last Needle<p>

"And mine is to stop YOU!" said Claus with anger in his voice, launching himself at Lucas

"Ha, you are so predictable"

"And you, a pathetic crybaby"

Lucas blushed in fury and shame, people always called him a crybaby, or shy. He was, but everytime someone remembered his defects, he cried, mostly because his brother would not be there to comfort him, or at least to cheer him up. Poor fool, he didn't know that actually, his brother was less than 2 meters of him.

"Well, you, you are an idiot"

"Whoa, you hurt me" said Claus, with ironical tone

"Okay, the you are not real"

"What?"

"You are a Chimera, you are a machine that cannot feel like me and my friends. And speaking of friends, you have none" spat Lucas in Claus face

Now, it was turn of the orange-haired boy to become angry, Lucas revealed the disgusting fact, that he had no friends, and recently, the 'Mystery man' as he nicknamed the voice that spoke to him moments ago.

These brothers were doing the stuff that they never repeated for three years, a typical fight like siblings.

And maybe the fact that both were exhausted and hurt from the battle, or this kiddy fight, made someone in Heaven react to this.

_...Lucas..._

_...Claus..._

"Who spoke to me?" asked both brothers at the same time

_Your mother, Hinawa_

(Oh crap!, she is going to reveal my identity!)

"What are you saying mom?" said Lucas in disbelief "Claus... he's dead"

_No, he is in front of you_

"What the hell?"

"Don't listen to her" "She's lying"

"You can hear my mother?" Lucas started thinking "Mom could only contact me and, Claus..."

"Bu-"

"Of course, moron!" Claus was suddenly interrupted by something

Or perhaps, someone...

"You never realised that your brother was the Masked Man all this time, what a fool" continued the voice "And you are supposed to be the Wielder of Love"

"Y-you're...Claus, brother!" yelled Lucas in an outburst of happiness, finally he had found the lost piece of his family!

"Yeah"

"Oh, how cute, unfortunately, I hate all related with cute things,hehehehe"

"Who are you?" asked the shy boy, curiosity invading his mind

"Ah, I am your friend... Ha!, I lied" said, showing a big screen behind the Needle. "I'm your worst nightmare, the Evil in its most pure form, I'm your enemy, behind Porky"

Lucas was confused and stared speechless to the screen

"Ok Claus, be a good boy and bring him here" a giant hand pointed to Lucas, this was the first time something appeared in that screen, a giant hand

"Claus? You c-can't"

"Lucas..." he took his sword and.

And fired it at the giant screen

"Run Lucas, RUN!" he ordered

"But..."

"Only run, as fast as you can"

"What the fuck are you doing" roared the voice. "You tiny idiot, you'll pay for this"

the giant hand snapped its fingers "Depredators, chase that boy!·

Some kind of dogs, more like robotic dogs went running after Lucas, with blinding speed

"PK Love Gamma" Lucas fired some kind of blue hexagons to the dogs, sending them flying

"ENOUGH, Pacificators, after him!" pointed again the voice, and for a second, a face appeared on the screen, however, Claus could not watch in detail the face.

Some people, dressed in military uniforms went after Lucas

"And you, little bastard"

(Thanks mom, for encouraging me) Claus could only smile. "Ha, take that, idiot. No one messes with my family"

"Mmmmm, well. Pacificators, castrate him!" ordered the voice with poison in his voice

"W-what, no!"

"Master" said one of the Pacificators "That is very cruel, why not some punches?"

"You dare to disobey me?" said the voice, lughing again

"Of course not sir, the boy will receive his punishment" said the guard, unleashing his own sword and walking in the direction of Claus. "Sorry, kiddo, but I have to obey"

"Stop" said the voice, now calmed. " Let's see if this piece of garbage wet his pants" watching further, he concluded, with happiness "Yeah, hahahaha, everyone, laugh at this!"

The Pacificators laughed, saying words like 'little girl' and 'crybaby' to Claus, tears started coming down the cheeks of the boy

"Now, let's get this boy to the world of dreams" as soon as the voice said this, a guard punched Claus so hard, that he fell to the floor. Then, the same guard hit Claus in the head with his gun. Claus lost his consciousness. The last thing he heard was the voice of a Pacificator

"Your Majesty, we caught the Wielder of Love"

"Excellent, now give me the kid"

"Noo, what did you do to my brother?"

"I won't answer, now. PK Timetravel Omega!"

"Claus, help!"

_sorry brother, I failed. I'm just a failure_

With this words, both twins fainted, one disappeared and the other, suffered the same fate.

"Master, now that the Chosen Kids were captured, what are our commands?"

"I want to play with them, so... I'm going to bring them to my era, to see if they can survive in this world, in my world! Hahahahahahah, AHAHAHAHA!"


	6. Lost but not alone!

Chapter 6

Lost, but not alone.

?,some headquarters.

"Andonuts!" said in a loud voice a person dressed, again, in military uniform "heck, the master is going to be angry" he trembled in feal and gulped "I hope he's not that angry as his guards told me"

"Aaaaandonuts"

"I'm here, colonel, you don't need to be so loud!" replied the little man as he took a donut from his pocket and started eating it

"You're late, 30 minutes and you want me to be calm as if this was Saturday?" responded the colonel

"So, why you called me?"

"He's angry" sighed the colonel

"Seriously, he is worse that Porky!" whispered the scientist in a happy tone

"Who? Oh, that fatass!"

"Yes"

"I don't care. Porky is now rotting inside his own Master keeps asking about some boys" replied the colonel, as he took three photos from a near desk. "More exactly, these" he handed the photos to the old man

"Well, I could only identify these two, but the other one remains a mystery" he pointed to a blonde boy and a raven-haired boy with a red cap and a charming smile

"And, who are the kids?"

"This is Ness, from a town named Onett. And the other is Lucas, from Tazmily"

"Onett? But that name was wasted long time ago, 75 years to be more exact"

"I know. Since Him became the ruler of the world, he decided to change names, I still don't understand the reason."

Yes, those names were changed, as well as a LOT of things had changed. Without stupid psychics to stop him, the Dark Lord took the world and every person in Earth became his posession ,his personal toys, he even treats his soldiers bad when he's bored. Everyone has to do his bidding, or be eaten by a NeoChimera, or being executed. He didn't care about nothing and seemingly nobody controlled didn't believe in God, so he was his own ruler. As time passed, more cities were added to the map, new islands and continets discovered made the naming work a bit difficult, and the future definitely is the future.

By the way what is happening to our heroes? Let's see...

Deep Darkness, ?

"Ugh, I told you King, stop licking me"

"King, I'm not kidding"

"King?" Ness finally opened his eyes and, what he saw didn't make him happy...

Of course. How could Ness be happy if actually a bear is licking his face?

"Crap!, nooooo" he could only run as the bear roared and started chasing him.

_Someone, help meeeeee!_

"Did I hear a person asking for help?" asked to himself another boy, with the same cap and outfit, yeah, it has to be Ninten.

_Oh, no!_

"Someone IS in danger!" yep, definitely Ninten had heard someone "Better check out and help"

(But, how did I wake up here. Why I don't remember nothing, except for my name,and my friends?)

However, he didn't have time to remember, because Ness was about to be eaten by a bear!

"Hey,I'm going!" he tried to calme the other person "Resist a bit"

"Mom, Dad, Claus, why are you looking so sad, I'm here!" said Lucas, still sleeping. His dreams were interrupted by some tickles in his ear.

"Hey, hey?" he woke up, glancing around, he saw didn't believe what was happening, he remembered being in the chase of the final Needle to wake up the dragon and finally, get things fixed. Lthough there is only one problem "I don't remember falling asleep in Sunshine Forest" only trees here and there, animals and that stuff... Wasn't he under New Pork just minutes ago? "Ohhhhh of course, the soldiers and that... man"

Despite the situation, there was no problem,because the weather was great with the sun shining, no clouds and no signs of rain, so he probably has only to wander around, find his home. He still had money in his pocket.

"This is not Sunshine Forest, these trees are not from the forest,and I haven't seen this kind of mountains" glancing to a near range, this was nothing similar to the Islands, if he was in the he started doubting about the location he was in, a spark appeared in his mind. Could that be... the dragon? Claus might have pulled the final, and his heart could change from good to bad, it restored the world but maybe could restore his life! Lucas smiled and thanked his mother Hinawa for recovering Claus. Poor Lucas, if only he remembered what the soldiers made to his brother. But, destiny has different things to show to Lucas...

"Well, let's find home" he smiled, thinking of what he could say to his father and-

_Please help, I'm being attacked!_

_Don't worry, I'm here to help you, just resist more_

" seems that I'm not alone, but those voices..." he kept listening "I have never heard that voices"

"Anyways, let's check, looks like someone is in trouble" and he started running.

"Where am I, a-and what is this place?. Last time I remember, I was, I was knocked unconscious by that... BASTARD!" Yelled an angry voice as an orange-haired boy slammed the floor with his fists. All was still clear in his mind, the Depredators, the Pacificators. But, where did they come from? And who did sent they?

Then the answer hit him, plain as day.

"Who might be that weirdo, the one that revealed everything to me?" he continued thinking, but it only gave Claus a good headache.

"Maybe I can try to contact him" he kept thinking "Ehhh, what's this place and how did I end up here?"

"It must have been him, I still don't understand Porky's connection with his supposed Master and this strange army. Phew I'm asking too much questions, when I should be looking for answers, I'm less intelligent that my brother!"

He started walking in circles "but first, I must find water and food. This jungle looks big and I doubt a city could be near"

Again,the only thing to be said: poor boy, if only he knew...

headquarters again, ?

"So, the blonde boy is a little scaredy cat. And the other one, an agressive moron"

"Technically yes, but..."

"No buts Andonuts, why the master would look some pathetic idiots like those two?. And what about the third one?"

"Should I remind you that they have PSI"

"But, I have fought against a lot of psychics in my life"

"They are Class 5, colonel Fassad" he finally revealed the name of the colonel, but Fassad was supposed to die.

The Colonel spat his coffee as he became scared "D-did you s-say class 5?"

"Yeah"

"But the only ones with that power are..."

"The Master and the General, exactly" said Andonuts with a cheeky smile

"No, the Master is OTL, remember?"

"Yes, however, I'm not scared"

"You really impress me Andonuts"

"Because I work for him, and he says he's proud of me" the scientist turned on a screen, showing some status "He would never hurt me, I'm his loyal friend" He added.

"Yes, he is Off The Limits, and he loves making demonstrations of his big power" showing a picture of a shadow firing a big, multicolored power, the only thing that was weird, was that the photo was called 'The effects of Rockin' but nobody understood the meaning of the name. The name that Andonuts put to the picture and no one had changed

"The only thing that wonders me, is that I have seen only another person using it"

"And that person is..." said Fassad, worried

"Ness" replied Andonuts, with confidence

Fassad doesn't remember nothing about Lucas, neither its past life, mostly because it was about centuries ago without training his memory, so it forgot everything about its past identity, its brothers/sisters. Yes, and added to that, it was a Chimera, its mind was purely mechanical and Lord's soldiers found it deep inside the sea, at first they mistook it as a doll or stuff like that, but then, a the day they found it, Dark Lord's bodyguards swore they saw Him smiling and laughing as they still remember those strange words

_Ha, one step closer to the kids, he was the one behind the Chosen 3_

Now, Andonuts discovered the meaning of those words, but soon he was interrupted.

"Oh, General, my deepest apologies from me and Andonuts" he turned around, and what he saw...

the glowing red eye from that mysterious kid, if he was a kid, because the General was taller than Fassad.

"Don't worry, next time I'll personally find your replacement, and you will be... just another meal to the Emperor's dogs, nwhehehehe"

"Hey! That was MY evil laugh, not yours" said Fassas with suspicion

"Oh, did the little baby talk? Better spend my time with real People, not a weird creature" he walked past them, and pushe Andonuts so hard, he fell with a loud thump. However, Andonuts felt something different, something _mechanic... like C-_

"Are you okay?" Fassas asked, showing some care towards the scientist

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I can't say the same about the General"

"Sometimes he is just a jerk"

"Sometimes he is like if he was the Lord's son"

"Take this, stupid bear... PK Rockin Omega!" he yelled,nothing came out of his hands. He started shivering.

"Ah, come on" now, the bear was now a few inches away from the boy

"Oh oh, s-so. PK Rockin...Alfa?" he shot some kind of multicolored lines, which hit the bear.

And sent it flying far away

"That teaches you to not mess, with the Great Ness"

_Another psychic, that's very surprising... maybe Giegue is behind all of this. No, he metioned another Master, mmmmm... _

"Great Ness? Sounds retard, what kind of stupid pose is that one?"

"Who dares to say that?"

"Me" said the Firsto hero, suddenly appearing from some bushes

"Oh well, shut the fuck up, and let me be happy!"

"Make me"

"Has somebody actually told you that you're boring?" asked Ness, with arrogance

"Well mmmmmm. A friend called Loid" said Ninten, with simplicity

"I don't care about you or you friend, so please do me a favor and gat away Nin-ten"

"Maybe instead of being so territorial and start a stupid fight like animals, we could get out of this place"

"Ha, like if I wanted to go with you"

"Listen, your effortless attempts of trying to be the Alpha male are just pathetic and showing you're a little immature"

"Well I prefer being an immature rather than a nerd" taunted Ness ,hoping that this guy could surrender

"Okay, you are starting to annoy me, or you help me and we can get outta here, or I WILL KICK YOUR ASS OF THIS JUNGLE!".

"Mmmmm, my sister stands better some jokes than you. And to your information, _we're lost_" said Ness, rolling his eyes

"Yes, but nothing is impossible"

"One last question, and I will leave you in peace" Ninten now was about to ask the real reason of his meeting with Ness

"Okay say it"

"Do you know PSI?"

"Yes, why?"

Ninten was flabbergasted, never he had encounter any other psychic, apart from mouth was full opened, this suspicious boy was answering him calmly? Like if psychics were so easy to find. maybe he could get more answers, but for now, he just wanted to know Ness, and maybe become friends

_What am I thinking?.?Friends, ha. Never, I-I just should look after him, if he knows something about what happened to him. Or perhaps he might be another teleported!_

"N-Ness, by chance, Do you remember something previous to your appearing here"

Both stopped "Now that you are saying, I can't, I-I'm sorry but looks like I'm not able to remember, and you?"

"Ness!"

Ness jumped of fear "Now what"

"Maybe I'm not the only"

"Um..."

"I can't remember, like you"

"So..."

"Stop acting like if you were an idiot, maybe we are connected"

"Excuse me? By the way if you didn't notice, we have never met before"

"I mean, something more different"

"You are the one who should stop acting like if you were a detective"

"Let's just find our exit ticket of this hell in silence"

"Sooner or later, we will have to cooperate"

"But that isn't going to last much, as I have another plans for when I reach civilization" Ness smiled, thinking about being far away from this guy

"C'mon, just shut up and walk"...

"Yes, they are lost my Master, I apologize, after all I was the responsible" kneeled down a figure, and continued "Their last coordinates of their position are deep into Tropicaland, into the jungle"

"You are saying that only to avoid my fury don't worry"

"Well, lets focus in the plan. As I said, they are in the..."

", very far, as I'm concerned"

"Yeah, never thought someone could be lost into Deep Darkness" continued the figure

"And, people there only speak Spanish" the General said it with a mixture of anger and fear "I don't know that language"

"But I do" responded the Master, smiling in the process

"Oh, of course, you are the most powerful and intelligent person over the world, my Lord" the figure bowed down "You are again, trying to avoid my wrath. Don't worry, you are my most favorite soldier"

"That's why thery called me like that"

"Who and how did they called you?" laughed the voice

the General blushed "They called me your son"

His Master now was surprised, and the guy now was confused "I-If you want, I can punish them"

"Oh no, let them be happy calling us family, after al they haver nothing" he spoke the last words with such pison in them, that the General himself felt bad about those words

"Okay, they aren't so bad, even though they are a little irreverent, they do a well job"

"Well, but your family will change. I have chosen a friend for you, more likely a brother for you, my dear servant he is going to be a good friend. I'm sure you will become friends in matter of days"

"Who have you chose, your Highness?" General bowed down

"You will discover, at the proper time" the voice laughed again

"Well then, let's pack now, we have a lot of work to do"

"Yes, the chosen boys now are in our era, however, I never thought they could reach this era"

"Never underestimate the powers of Andonuts and his PK Timetravel machine!" the servant smiled as he replied confident "After all, he created the phase distorter"

"Mah Boi, this scientist is what true Evils strive for"

Both Master and General laughed, but sooner they stopped

"Now, let's go to sleep" yawned the Lord

"What time is it?"

"11: 30 PM"

"Very late, if you ask me"

"You sound very active, are you a night owl?"

"A bit yes"

"Look its an order, not a choice"

"You are so mean, Emperor"

"You are the same with the soldiers"

"Ugh, good night"

"Bye, son" the General felt embarassed again and he walked fast to his room

**Hello, sorry for being so lat, but anyways, here's the next episode of Mother 5. And yes, I'm starting to introduce some OCs, but of course, the normal characters will be the main** **ones, see ya next time! Oh, and don't forget to review.**


	7. Knowing the enemy

**He-he-he-hello! Welcome to another chapter. Last time I had some mistakes, sorry for that. I will try to focus more on that stuff. You know I'm a beginner, so I still have some mistakes ,maybe I could search for a beta reader but I'm not sure. Anyways, let's begin!**

Chapter7

Who is the enemy?

A lab, well, it looked like a lab. From the point of view of someone who looked at it from the outside, it would be a natural lab, with several buildings, some halls, the typical white paint that almost every lab uses. And of course, people dressed in white coats which matched with the wall colors, but inside, every scientist refuses to tell that inside that facility they are forced to create monstrosities escaped from the mind of a crazy idiot, or maybe from the mind of a bloodthirsty tyrant...

There was no sign that could explain the things that were made there, but the people could guess by the animal-machine crossings that walked daily through the halls, the creatures made of parts from other animals, and some military vehicles.

But, the lab needed a leader, a true genius to research and produce the Chimeras, as the creatures were called, in a very short amount of time. When the army started searching, and with help of bulletins promising great rewards of money, people slowly opened thei mouths and started telling the legend that there was in the past a scientist more intelligent than Einstein himself. His last name was Andonuts.

The news arrived to the Emperor, the king and ruler of the Earth, and he inmediatelly searched him, finding said doc in the 22th century, kidnapping him and forcing him to build the nex generation of chimeras. The human ones, the legend said that he had built his first human chimera successfully, while the others couldn't. Then, he could again make his first chimera, the General of the army. And the discover that he made was awesome.

The human chimeras only would function if the human was psychic. However they needed one fron Class 4 to 5, because the rest like the normal humans would perish from the high amount of power and serums that injected into their brains for control measures. Without those serums, the chimeras became crazy. They had to learn the lesson by the hard way and the facility lost 20 people from this. But this amount was not compared to the amount of dead psychics that were hunted and experimented with, making a total of 3250.

Of all these months of watching people suffer in those experiments, Andonuts started losing his sanity, becoming more agressive, less opened to others, and more crazy. The janitors once found him talking to a portrait of a boy like if the boy inside was real.

Now, the crazy doc walked inside some kind of computer room, turned one of them on, and pushed a button on a camera located above the computer.

DATA LOG IN.

KEY NUMBER: 2221503

KEY ID: …ANDONUTS- NAME UNRECOGNISABLE, IDENTIFIED LETTER L IN FIRST NAME

DATE: 25 JAN 2301

FILE OPENED: Journal01

DATA ENTRY... WAITING FOR USER TO VIDEO RECORD:

"Well, I think this is my private space, so I will start writing my thoughts in here, if you are reading this, you'll probably be: or with the resistance or with the Emperor.

If you are with the resistance this will be useful to you, although I'm working with Him, I must say that I hate him. Yes, he forced me, he said that if I didn't make any weapons for him, he would kill my son, Jeff."

Tears escaped from the scientist's eyes as he remembered his son .He started imagining how could they kill an innocent life, and worst of all, Jeff still have some resentment against his father, against him. In the 1990s , Jeff always spoke badly about his father, blaming him for the death of his mother, and Andonuts' wife. He blamed Andonuts for finishing their happy moments, for being a bad father and forgetting him during 10 years, also for being more interested in his projects than in Jeff. But none of that was his fault. He received messages of Dungeon Man, saying that Jeff never wanted to see him again. That was the final stab, the definitive words that broke the heart of the old man in two, no... in a million of pieces, but they had mo meet again, to save the world from Giygas and prevent the armaggedon. At least Jeff had good friends who comforted him,the only day that he received the first words of love from Jeff was in ther day they vanished to fight the Cosmic Destroyer.

But now, Andonuts was heartbroken...

...If he left Jeff in that school, was because Giegue was about to take his revenge upon the children of the people who helped defeating him.

...If his wife, Jeff's mother, died when he was a baby , was because she sacrificed herself for her family.

...If he was more interested in science, was because the alien could read his mind, being able to see who were his beloved ones, science made his mind clear. Also because he was developing weapons for the next generation of heroes to come.

The only thing that made he feel remorse, was the most important of all these: breaking a happy family. Since Jeff told him that he was the only responsible for that, the thought of it had grown bigger and bigger, devouring and destroying his brain and his mind, like a painful parasite.

"Shit!, I've never had another chance, all because that fucking Porky and his stupid pigs idiots!" The doctor slammed his fists agains a desk, breaking it in two, the rage escaping now from the old guy

"And now, I have to obey another selfish man that never gets out from his stupid chamber, I'm starting to think that he is in fact a machine. HA, now I understand, we've being under the control a stupid machine,a stupid machine, stupid machines, MACHINES,MACHINES,MACHINES!, whahahahahahaha ahahahah, , Boing!"

Once again, the doc became insane, sending everything flying, and saying erratic and strange things,.Unfortunately the camera recorded everything at that point some more hours ,then stopped. A beep appeared on the screen, and a sign said that it was saved the file as Journal01. Perhaps in the future it will be useful for someone, however, will that someone reach this computer? Or not?

"Explain me master, how come we are in such advance year, ad we have this failure of technology?"

"That's a long story general, I will explain to you later. Remember we are after this bo- teenager" said the Master showing a photo of a guy with black leather jacket, orange pants that fitted with his hair color, black boots, used by high-ranked officers, a mechanical arm and two different color eyes, one green and one red. The general stopped at that point

"He has the same arm cannon... as me" he took of his leather glove to show a cannon with blue lights, and a little sign of 'Neutral mode' along with two other: 'Attack mode' and 'Locked'

"Yes, but there's more" continued the Lord

"What?" asked with indifference the little General

"He has PSI, just like you, my dear chimera"

"Really?" now the boy was curious to meet the one showed in the photo

"And he has your same age" the Master kept talking

"So I will meet this guy..." commented the other

"In two hours at max"

"And you will name him general" the kid now was understanding

"Yes Alejandro, you will meet Claus" said satisfied the Lord, revealing the name of the young general

"Thanks, Nikolai" he finally said the name of the Emperor

"I prefer not being called by my name for security the subject of this talk... you should start packing"

"Is just that I didn't have time to do that, sir"

"And please, take off you helmet, we are not in a battle" Lord's voice tone sounded more like and advice more than a command " Im sure your head is roasting inside"

"But I like being this way!"

"Let's make a deal, if you take of that helmet of yours, I will get out of this throne." said the man with happiness

"Finally you will get out!"

General Alejandro have seen a few times the face of the emperor , mostly because he prefered being in his dark chamber than being outside. He was occupied ruling, administrating his huge empire from revolutionaries and other enemies. No, not a single country, but the entire planet. And he had to be watching after every zone into his Planet.

"I doubt you have never seen me"

"Only a few times"

"You are exagerating, c'mon, we need to go"

From the shadows emerged a young adult, he might be in his twenties. He had some scars on his face, red eyes, black spiky hair which he hid in a military hat, a black outfit that made him look like a real god, with some golden decorations, some badges and black boots. But the most impressive feature were his eyes. Red as the blood, a glowing red, whose stare could scare someone for a life, with a serious and assasin glance, but at the same time with a look from a true leader. Then a fine mustache, and a beard.

Also, he seemed to have a stripped shirt. But he closed his coat, and the shirt was covered

Now it was turn of the boy to reveal his face. Impressively, he looked a lot like Nikolai, the same black spiky hair, almost the same features, the difference was in the mustache, beard, and the fact that Alejandro had different colored eyes, one red and one blue.

"Okay, I got out of the throne not only to stretch, but because I will be watching you"

"Then explain me your reason of being in the shadows like 19 hours of the day"

"Security"

"From what? I have seen you crushing a person in seconds, and you have the best skills with guns and swords and that stuff!"

"Listen kiddo,I don't have time to answer you. The only thing that I can say is that things are going to change soon and things will become harder, that's why I have been acting strange these days. There are new enemies into the horizon that nobody knows, except for me and I have to destroy them for my security" said the Lord, now with a serious voice.

"But your enemies are simple rebels"

"No, those new enemies are psychics, and very strong"

"We have confronted a lot of psychics in the Erradication, sir" said Alejandro with a bored tone, taking some chewing gum from his pocket and taking it into his mouth.

"Not that ones, I'm referring to more powerful and strong people" responded the man, becoming serious and a little annoyed.

"Well, still easy with your awesome and epic army"

"Epic? I doubt they-"

"Sir, we've located the exact coordinates of C weapon!" a soldier hurried

"Just in time, major"

"C weapon?" asked Alejandro, with a confuse tone

"C means Claus" whispered Nikolai

"Oh, I see"

The place seemed very unexpected., the continent of Tropicaland, located at the south of Eagleland, having the biggest jungle forest, the longest range in the were a problem, only a few officers, majors and colonels apart from the master knew to talk Spanish and Portuguese. The easy task was the cities to search, there were only four Metropolis there and the rest were medium sized cities, the big ones being: Porto Madeiro at the east, Rio Dorado at the south, Santafé in the center and Villa Real, in the frontiers with Eagleland.

"So, which city should we choose master?"

"None"

"What the fuck?" asked annoyed the boy

"Claus is near the Amazone river"

"Oh, well. You know something about that Claus kid?"

"You again bombarding me with questions" stated Nikolai

"Sorry, you never tell me nothing and I am confused" said worried the general

"Oh well, answer will come, I positively sure of that"

"Then, let's go"

They didn't waste any more time as they headed towards the hangar.

_**And that's how ends the Prologue of this story, with the story of what had to happen, the story that was predicted about the fate of the Chosen 3, but one more was mentioned, though.**_

_**And, what about Andonuts' dilemma, and what happened to his son, will he be able to see him al least one more time?. Or is he condemned to a fate where his son will be separated forever?**_

_**What about Claus? The older of the twins, the Strong One, and his promis to his deceased mother, the promise about taking care of Lucas, will the unlucky kid be able to meet again with his brother?**_

_**This was only the beginning of a long, but important adventure, about chasing the Evil Lord. To investigate if he is the same Dark Lord, or there probably be another enemy?. What happened to Pokey?**_

_**A story of countless wins, but also defeat, as the Chosen 3 vague through a long jungle, desperately, alone and confused, may they have force, they must have faith and hope in themselves, because if not, the world would probably fall for the eternity in the hands of a insane and bloodthirsty dictator. But they won't be alone, there will be friends, making them during the adventure, during their path. Friends from the past and present, that will believe in them. But, the power of the Chosen is incomplete, they maybe will need objects to achieve the victory. What could be those objects. Needles? No, they have served Lucas before. Songs? No, those songs helped against the evil alien Giygas. Whatever those are, there is a race against time, to see who gets them first. Will the Dark side with the emperor and the general gather those? Or will Ninten, Ness and Lucas obtain them?**_

_**This is the end of Prologue, to give path for the Part 1. Expect more action, drama, humor and mystery in the next Part.**_

**So, finally I finished the origins of this story, now I will start telling in big parts,much like Mother 3 style the story. I don't know how much Parts will have the story, but I can tell you, the story is going to be long. However, I will try to put more action and comedy parts.**

**Another important announce: I will start accepting OC s , because my story needs them. So, if you want your original characters in the story, be free to send them!. See ya! :)**


	8. A big trouble

**Here's chappie 8. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

In trouble

Claus' P.O.V

Hell, the only word that I need to describe the place, the weather and the situation. Of all living beings, why destiny had reserved this for me?. Shit, I've walking here for hours, maybe for days, I-I don't remember. The only thing that makes me say 'thanks' to Porky was the effect of the 'Chimerization' that allowed me to survive without water and food more than a normal human.

But not forever

"Help, please!" I keep screaming, like a poor idiot, knowing that the future will be worse, as night continues eating the little light that made me able to walk, darkness still eats my mind, and only remembering what happened to my brother, and thus, the fact that I wet my pants, is embarrasing.

Seriously, why me? I haven't done anything bad, I have never hurt, killed, tortured, molested anybody. And I receive these tragedies?. Fuck, I hate all about my life, I hate MY life. Sometimes I think it would be just better commit suicide, I have my sword, my cannon, those cliffs near, maybe a rope to hang myself on this tree. Mother, Father, forgive me but the world hates me, and life is evil with me, at least Lucas is still alive, if you want the family line to continue... well

Bye, Mom

Bye, Dad

Bye, Boney

And, bye Luke...

Normal P.O.V

"Sir, the helicopter is near the creature, waiting for orders" yelled a soldier

"Oh, I'm not going down to that jungle" said the Emperor, glancing at the huge ocean of trees

"Then, who?" asked another soldier

"3,2,1... Yahooooo!" without warning, general Alejandro jumped from the flying vehicle.

"Shit!" everyone but Nikolai screamed in terror

As the falling boy was gaining speed, a pair of metal wings appeared from his back

"Where is him?" talked Alejandro from a little microphone

"North, 30 meters from your actual point" replied one soldier, still worried

"Okay, see ya later" the general threw the micrphone to the air, and at the first attempt, he destroyed it with the cannon. Now, he was flying with a slow and soft rhythm

"Well, let's see" he pointed to the distance "10 meters, mmmm, is that shadow?" asked to himself, landing at five meters from the figure.

"And finally, bye Luke" stated Claus, his sword pointing at himself, until...

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"asked Alejandro

"Wha- Who are you?" said Claus, startled

"So the little kid trying to commit suicide,mhm vey pathetic" commented the other boy

"A-are you real, or just my imagination?" said Claus, scratching his head

"You're more stupid than I thought"

"What do you want from me?" asked a little discomforted Claus

"Kill you" lied the other

"Excellent, you don't want me to suicide, but you want me dead?"

"Yeah, because I would like to have the pleasure of killing you with my...HANDS!" yelled Alejandro, drawing his sword, launching himselft to attack Claus, however, Claus also took his sword, repelling the attack. Alejandro launched a pew punchs, hitting Claus in his ribcage.

"So you are another masked man, ha, you must be a beginner

Claus countered with a kick, which hit on Alejandro's face,and the force of the impact took his helmet off.

The battle became more intense, as both starte using PSI. Claus put up a PSI counter, and it was effective against Alejandro's PK Fire and Freeze, but then, he managed to break the shield and burn Claus, sending him off

"Easy, now be a good boy and surrender. Or else you will face death" taunted the black haired boy

"Let's see you fucking try, asshole!" roared the orange haired boy, slashing the arm of his opponent, gaining a few seconds to give him a deeper cut on his leg. Alejandro jumped, falling with the sword pointing down, and managed to stab Claus in the arm

"I can play the same game"

"Sure" Claus grabbed Alejandro's head and put the cannon just right at his face, firing a powerful blast, burying him.

"Good move, bad luck" Alejandro kicked Claus betwwen his legs, making the boy fall with a loud scream

"Now, the-"

Claus fired the cannon again, making Alejandro fly in the other direction, hitting loud a wall

"Favor paid" were the only words that escaped from the mouth of the teen

"Okay, you stupid rat" yelled the general, as he tried to recover, but with bad results

"You know what they say, all is fair in love-" said Claus

"And war" replied Alejandro, finishing the sentence.

Neither of them could get up, the pain was horrible, they got badly hurt. They stayed like that another five minutes, until some people arrived.

"You two, stop right there!" said a soldier in a serious tone "Wait a min- General!" he ran to the body on the floor "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm fine, idiot?" yelled the teen, trying to get up "I got fired in the stomach and face by that motherfucker"

"Oh, for your information, you started kicking me, cheap sonofabitch" Cluas said, as he got up.

"You, lift your hands up where I can see them!" the guard pointed his rifle to Claus, the boy obediently lifted his arms

_Great, now what? _Thought Claus

A few land vehicles appeared, with more soldiers and a pair of scientists, which handcuffed the orange haired boy, by the arms. Between them, a tall person appeared

"Nice to see you again, Claus" spoke the dark voice, Claus immediately recognized the voice

"YOU!" Claus roared in anger as he kicked the two guards, and got rid of two more,three were approaching, he was almost about to reach Nikolai, when he suddenly was stopped by a shock

"W-what the-" he felt a very horrible pain while falling

"Good job,Doctor Nichol" said Nikolai, referring to one of the scientists. The man was injecting some kind of substance in Claus' back

"N-Nichol?" asked dumbfounded Claus "That name-"

"Master, the paralyzer was completely injected" said the man, adjusting his glasses, his brown messy hair shining with the lights of the military vehicles

"Haha, and I thought you were useless" Nikolai handed a little badge "From now, you will be the second scientist in leading the army's labs"

"Thanks" the doc received the badge, as he blushed a little, but he didn't glance at Claus

"How could you..." Claus started feeling dizzy, and lost consciousness

"Sorry..." muttered Nichol "He promised me a lot of money, and power. And- I couldn't reject that offer"

"Did you say something, Doc?" asked Alejandro, now fully recovered

"No, its probably just the wind" Nichol replied

"Now, take him to the labs" ordered the emperor

"Yes sir!" everyone said, kneeling down

"In fact I thought this was difficult,but maybe I underestimated you"

They walked to the helicopters, turned them on, and departed to an unknown place.

"Where are they?" a blonde boy was running towards the strange voices "Was I hallucinating?"

He kept walking, now hours have passed, and he was getting scared

"Hey, is there someone there?"

"Claus?"

"Someoneeee, help meeeee" Lucas screamed, hoping that his pleas would be heard

"Hello?" finally, a voice replied

"Another one?" a next voice continued

"I-I don't know what are you referring to, but I'm lost" Lucas ran as fast as his legs could stand to the origin of the voices

"Well, are you a boy?" asked one of them

"Yeah"

"Yes, another one" said the other

Lucas finally was able to find the spot, a clearing in the forest, with a campfire, and two simillar dressed boys sitting around.

"So, you lost too" said one of them "name's Ness, uh and this is Ninten" he pointed at the other guy

"Nice to meet you" Ninten offered a hand, Lucas accepted it

"I'm Lucas, and nice to mee you two. Now... do you know where is Tazmily?"

"Tas-mi what?" asked Ness

"You know, the village that..."

"I think he does not know it, neither me" Ninten replied with a soft voice "I suppose it's your home village, right?"

"Yes, but I'm lost"

"Yeah , thanks for telling me" said Ness with sarcasm. He walked to a nearby place, then he laid down on the grass "Listen, I'm tired, so, bye bye" Ness turned, and closed his eyes

"What happens to him?" asked Lucas, with a worried hint

"He's just, arrogant, that's all" Ninten said "But I sense he is a nice guy" he also laid down "I suggest you should sleep too Lucas" he ywaned "See you tomorrow, and perhaps we can solve you questions"

"Okay"

Lucas kept looking at the fire, then he tried to sleep "Bye, guys"

"To the operations room, now!" said a scientist

"And, what are you going to do" asked a soldier, carrying Claus

"Those are strictly private orders" said the man

"Oh yeah, well, or you tell me, or I will blow your head" the soldier took a rifle ready to fire, when he was about to kill the poor doctor, something emerged from his chest, it was a sword. The soldier screamed in pain, then fell

"Geez, you should be more careful, this army is full of traitors" the Masked Man II appeared, a little card showed the name

"Why are you the number two, my sir" asked curious the scientist

"The first one is laying in your arms"

The doctor was surprised, as he glanced at Claus

"Looks like he has your same age"

"Exactly" replied Alejandro, stretching his arms

"So, the Master ordered to brainwash him?"

"Yes and no" Alejandro handed a document to the man. He carfully opened the note, leaving Claus' body on the floor "We will restore him to combat mode, erasing the good emotions and that stuff, but his memories will be kept intact"

The man started reading the note

_Date: 26/01/2301_

_Subject: New General_

_This is a message to everyone, as copies are being printed, to the knowledge of everyone._

_First, the Supreme General will be revocated; because there will be two. Second, you must obey and follow orders from both. Third, the name of the General is Claus, but you will refer to him as sir, general, lord, etc. Fourth, the new general has the same status as the first one, so you must ask him for approvement. That is all for now._

_If someone is caught breaking the rules or treating bad and disrespectfully the new general, punishments will be aplied, even execution of the person._

"Then, he's going to be a general" stated the doctor

"Yeah, and the Lord said that I have to be his best friend"

"Why?"

"Because he says that he doesn't want us to fight between ourselves" commented the boy, with a slight bored tone

"Don't be upset, you will always be his favorite one" sighed the scientist, resting a hand on the shoulder of the Chimera

"I know, but its going to be hard to be friends with him" Alejandro pointed at Claus

"Mmmm, I think totally the opposite" said the doc flashing a smile "You two are very similar, so maybe you can talk a lot, anyways from here on now you will have to get used to share your room with this kid"

"Let's hope things will come easy" prayed the boy

"I'm positively sure, but you must be occuppied" the scientist took Claus to the room

"Well, at least I'm going to have a skilled friend" Alejandro smiled "He fights good, at least he made my body hurt a lot" said while rubbing his bruises on his arms.

**I had to spoke a lot about Claus, mostly because he is a main character to the plot, and of course, he is epic and awesome. Sure, everyone loves him, he's a total badass.**

**Review, or else Claus will kill you with PK Love OMEGA!. :P**


	9. New life, new friends

**Sorry 'bout the chapter title, I'm running out of ideas XD. Anyways, don't forget to review**

Chapter 9

New Life, New Friends

Small bits of light crawled between tree leaves, illuminating some portions of the wet ground, some of the light reached the faces of three boys, one was suddenly awakened, Lucas. As he checked, he remembered what happened last night about his questions that could be solved today. Looking for the rest, Ness seemed sleeping soundly, which meant that he still had a lot of sleeping, or maybe he was too lazy,that reminde Lucas about...

"CLAUS!" Lucas said in a loud voice

"Heck, let me sleep fool" Ness turned around

"Oh, sorry" Lucas apologized

"Why sorry? He called you fool!" replied Ninten, getting up

"Look who decided to intrude in our conversation" Ness also got up, and gave a death glare to Ninten "Its none of your fucking business, leave him alone, he doesn't need someone to shield him"

"Well, I fucking want to be in this conversation" yelled Ninten "he is just worried, like you and like me, so don't come up again with your stupid childish behavior!"

"You two, stop FIGHITNG!" now it was Lucas' time to become angry "You two fight like if there no was tomorrow"

"Ha, I never wanted to be with you two, I could easily beat that bear, but then the hero decided to act" spoke Ness, with a sarcastic and bitter tone

"You were screaming like a little girl" spat Ninten, teasing Ness

"Okay, I'm tired" Lucas growled "Or you two make the peace, or else we will die in this cursed forest!"

"I will never make peace with a meddler"

"Neither me, I don't wanna be with an immature and selfish idiot"

Both walked separated ways

"Lucas, let's leave that asshole" Ninten suggested

"Okay Lucas, you wanna go to the wrong way? If you don't, then come with me" offered Ness

"First of all, fighing won't solve any problem. Second, I'm not going with anyone unless you stop fighting. And third, both of you are going to the wrong way" stated Lucas, smiling

"How do you know that we're in the wrong dirction?"

"Ninten, you are walking towards a cliff with a river" with that words, Ninten was mouth opened

"And, why do you know that?" asked Ninten

"Because I can hear slightly a sound of water running in that direction" Lucas pointed where Ninten was

"And then, why I'm in the worng direction?" asked Ness, a little calmed

"Simply, look" Lucas pointed where Ness was, and there far away was a mountain

"Uh, okay explorer kid, then tell us the correct direction" sighed Ness

"It's a bit easy, now that two of the four cardinal points are wrong"

"That leaves us only two paths, good job Luke" Ninten patted the head of the blonde. Lucas became sad and his face changed

"What, is something bad" asked Ninten

"Oh, nothing" breathed Lucas "The important thing now is to find civilization"

"Well, I surrender" finally said Ness "I admit that I was a little rude,sorry guys"

"Apologies accepted" Ninten shook hands with Ness

"See? You can be friends if you stop being so childish" said Lucas

"So, what is the way?" asked excited Ness

"That's the problem"

"Why?" said Ninten, a bit worried

"I only knew to do that with the stars"

"Then I think we should walk to one of the directions" suggested Ness "If we see that the way isn't going anywhere, then we return by our steps and go the other way"

"Maybe, but that's a bit risking" stated Ninten

"But it is indeed the only chance that we have, we must take risks" said Lucas, but he stopped when realised something "Hey, one moment, you were walking towards a river!" said the blonde boy excited

"Yeah" replied the capped boy, scratching his head

"We can use the river!" continued Lucas, with a huge smile

"But I'm not thirsty" said Ness confused

"No, silly. We can walk through the shoreline to finde the mountain where the river starts, and on the top of that mountain we can find a civilization!"

"Yes!" said Ninten with excitement, jumping with joy

"Great idea, and we can drink the water whenever we want!" Ness joined Ninten, both jumping in happyness

"Let's go" Lucas ran "The last one reaching the mountain is a loser!"

The three ran, hoping to find the solution, to their luck, they were about to find civilization very near...

"Master, five more mintues please" a boy in a hospital bed was muttering "Uh, master?"

"Hello, Claus" a voice spoke

"Wha-" Claus rubbed his eyes as he turned to see who was talking to him "You!, I remember"

The other Masked Man took a step off his chair and walked towards Claus "Yes, but I'm not here to fight you"

"Then, why?" Claus took a defensive position

"To be your friend" stated Alejandro, flashing a sincere smile and offering his hand. However, Claus rejected it

"Its a trap" Claus growled

"It is not"

"Prove it" demanded the orange haired boy

"Okay" Alejandro approached Claus, and surprisingly, hugged him "Need any more?" he asked

"Well, that was weird but, I trust you" Claus got up and walked towards the bathroom "I need to change"

"Sure, I will be waiting out" replied the black-haired boy

"Thanks" Claus said with a happy tone

"For-"

"The hug" he continued "I needed it"

"Ah, its nothing, seriously" Alejadro finally got out "We will meet the Master in 15 minutes"

"Who?" asked Claus, then he remembered "Please, not him"

"Maybe he acts like a jerk, but inside he is a friendly person"

"It must be VERY,very inside" Claus made his newfound friend laugh

"Just change your clothes" replied the other

DATA LOG IN.

KEY NUMBER : 2221503

KEY NAME: ANDONUTS

DATE: 27/01/2301

FILE: Journal01

WAITING FOR RECORD:

"Hello, its my second day at filming this, now that I have to take pills for my mind.I just lost my insanity, so I will try to be more careful and that. Now that a new kid was named General, and today is his introduction day, people say that he is a youngster. I hate people calling youngsters because that reminds me of my son, Jeff. I will try to see who's this kid and perhaps try to gain his confidence.

I-I don't know why of all sudden the master got scared, if we only detected three power spikes in Tropicaland, and he has fought powerful things in the past, so I want to say that he can be weird sometimes and uh, strange.

Oh, look, I'm late and the meeting is in 4 minutes, see you later, I guess and, bye."

CAMERA TURN OFF, FILE UPDATED.

PROCEEDING TO SWITCH OFF.

HAVE A GOOD DAY, SIR.

The old doctor looked at a little portrait, it was about his family, he in the left; his wife, a blonde beatuiful woman dressed in pink, at right; and finally Jeff, when he was like 5 years old, in the middle.

The scientist smiled as he kissed the picture.

"Give me strength to keep my way, please" and with that, the crazy Doctor Andonuts left.

As soon as he ended his words, the intercom announced the meeting.

"This is going to be a vey stressful day" he muttered, and quickly walked towards the meeting

"Hey, look who's here , good morning doc" saluted the colonel

"New general, huh" was his response

"You know something? I think I have known the new general. But its just my mind" said Fassad bored

"Never ignore you mind, the mind is a very incredible tool" stated Andonuts

"Yeah, I understood" the colonel spoke "It was just a joke"

"But seriously have you seen the boy?"

"Nah"

"And where's the Emperor"

"Nikolai should be about to arrive, you know he likes his 'surprise' appearances"

"Yes" continued talking the doctor, glancing around to see if the master was there

"HEY" a pair of hands squeezed Fassad's shoulders, scaring him and in the blink of an eye he was hanging on the ceiling

"Hey that's not fair, sir!" said Fassad, a bit annoyed

"I love being evil, sucker" taunted Nikolai

"Sir, are you going to introduce us the little general?"

"Obviously, Duh" said Nikolai, rolling his eyes

Trumpets started sounding, sooner joined by some drums, then more instruments were added to the composition. It was the most known sound of all that could be on planet Earth, it was the anthem of the planet. Everyone but the Emperor made a salute gesture and started singing it, when the instrumental part arrived, a huge door opened, revealing the two Masked Men walking towards the Emperor. Now it was his turn to give a speech, the microphone ready, everyone on place, and a beautiful sunny day.

"People, through the years we got used to have one general, one representant of the Earth Army, the pride of every country and of the planet itself, all this time he was obedient, skilled and very loyal. He is the general Alejandro"

The crowd cheered, some of them with voice, other clapping, and some whistling. The 15 year old boy took a step forward and kneeled down to the Lord.

"But the circumstances forced me to name another one, because the world is at war"

Finally, everyone asked the main question

"Against who?"

"Against some new and powerful enemies" he stated

He pressed a button on a device, and three faces appeared in some screens, as a text was displayed below them

The first one was a red capped boy with a bandana around his neck and a stripped shirt with red, white and blue pattern; the text said: Reward of 5 billion Zexonytes

The second one was similar to the first except for the hair and the shirt which was yellow and blue, the text said the same reward

When the third one appeared, Claus was struck and shocked.

On the third screen, the face of his brother smiling appeared, as he remembered, the blue eyes, blonde hair, and the same shirt,

_Why did they have to put a picture of him smiling, if they are going to kill him? _

_Shit, bro what are they going to do with you? _

Claus thought disgusted

"So, we looked at Claus, he was the best choice of a warrior with good skills in the killing art" Nikolai smiled "Don't be shy Claus, take off that helmet and show us your real face!"

"Claus?"

"Hey!" Alejandro moved his hand in front of him "Wake up pal"

"Hahaha, the kid is daydreaming" Nikolai stated, everyone laughed "Now, take off that helmet"

"Oh, sorry" He finally revealed the same face as Lucas. People gasped in absolute shock as they compared his face with Lucas' face. Comments could be heard such as: man, they're practically the same; is that a clone? , the audience was totally confused.

But the most petrified in horror was Andonuts, as he almost got a heart attack _It can't be him, my eyes are betraying me. 200 years of haven't s-seen the face of this b-boy, my f-first successful Human Chimera_.

The senile man remembered the words he pronounced to Porky:

**Flashback**

_The ultimate creation of human hand, the Human Chimera, made of our own DNA recombined with some of the best machines, changing the heart with a motor,mixing the brain with a supercomputer, a true hibrid. And the best of all, the arm-cannon, firing a concentrated blast of PSI, making this kid hard to kill. Some wings that allow him to reach the highest places, powered with his own subconscious telekinesis, and the bionic eye that has a powerful zoom, up to 20x, like a pair of military binoculars, with x-ray vision, heat-seeking vision, UV vision and finally, biometric sensor._

He showed photos of how could be seeing like this boy, revealing some objectives, through walls, attacking some pigmasks, and flying like a bird.

_But the test showed that this boy is very agressive, demonstrated vy the 32 pigmask that were found dead in the labs, as well as the 10 dead researchers. I've planned this_

Now a picture of a gray and silver helmet appeared, with a little glass covering one of the eyes of said creature, Porky smiled.

_This is the OmegaHelmet, a device planned to control the mind of your slave, you will see whatever he sees, you will be able to change his decisions, to make him act as you want._

"Excellent, Andonuts, you are one step near of your freedom, if you make me some more... toys, you will be able to see your beloved son" said Porky with a huge smirk

_And what will you do with this boy?_

"Mmmmm, he will be my representant in the new islands, he will also be my right hand man. But for now, you can enjoy the rest of the day"

_Thanks sir, its good to see you happy, I'm glad to creature such beautiful weapons_

**End of flashback**

"...Beautiful weapons, what the heck was I thinking when I remade the poor kid?" muttered to himself the Doc

"Who are you talking with?" asked Fassad confused

Glancing the arab chimera, Andonuts felt sorry for this guy, after all, he also changed the parts of Fassad, replacing his eye with the same bionic one that he used with Claus. Fortunately, Fassad forgot everything, maybe because his memory had a lot of contact with water, and partially caused by the pass of time.

"Never mind" whispered the old doctor

"Uh okay"

They were interrupted by the Emperor

"Now that we have spoken a lot, its time for our dear Claus to say a few words"

_Think fast! What can I say... _Claus was sweating, what could he say?

"Ummmm, first, I would like to say that its a honour to be in a beautiful palace"

_Fuck, this place is ugly as hell, what kind of likes has this man_

"That I'm with the most wonderful, amazing army in the world"

_Just a bunch of ugly bitches, well, except for Alejandro_

"I am so ready to fight for our planet, to defend it from the Revolutionaries"

_I'm as lazy as hell, maybe I could join the Resistance, to see if they know something about my brother_

"THE WORLD IS OURS, THE TIME HAS COME!" he faked a smile, everyone applauded and cheered

_Brother, I'm not gonna let anyone touch you, I swear_

"That's the way of talk, my boy" grinned Nikolai, lifting his drink "Say hello to the Pacificators, the pride of my army, cause you soon will be their second General"

"Thanks" Claus replied

"What's our next target, sir?" Alejandro asked, changing the subject

"The city of Santafe" The emperor pressed another button and the screen swoder the coordinates of the city

_Santafe, here we come... _Mutered Claus, as he made a cross gesture with his left hand.


	10. Bye bye, Deep Darkness

Chapter 10

Bye bye, Deep Darkness

"The land in which the sun never sets" commented Ninten

"So, are you suggesting that we are in the Deep Darkness" finished Ness

"Yeah"

"That changes everything, I have visited this place before" stated the capped boy

"Then why didn't you recognize it?" asked Lucas with curiosity

"Because I never visited this range" he said "But I should have visited this"

"So you didn't come here but you saw this place" said Ninten, worried

"Yeah, when we arrived here from Scaraba, I remember watching these mountains"

"It's not your fault" Lucas said, in an attempt to comfort Ness, but it was unsuccessful

"Yes it is" he sighed in defeat "At least your idea was great"

"We are reaching the peak, look!" pointed Ninten up the mount

"Finally" breathed Lucas

The three ran as fast as their legs allowed them, in five minutes they reached the peek, and what they saw surprised them

"HELL YEAH!" Ness screamed to the skies in complete excitedness "civilization!"

"Thanks God" Ninten said with a great smile

"Let's go!" Lucas now started walking down the mountain

Down there was a huge city, looking dominant and wonderful between the mountains, with some big buildings and that stuff. The chosen 3 reached for their destination

"Finally, I would like to go to a restaurant" Ness licked his lips with a big steak plate

"Why not asking for directions?" Lucas suggested

"I think we should eat, 1 day has passed since we ate" stated Ninten

"Okay"

A few people were glancing at the kids

**(A/N : From now ther will be a lot of dialogues in Spanish, so I decide to put the traductions in front)**

"¿Qué hacen esos niños? (What are those kids doing?)" asked a man, looking them

"Parece como si se hubiera perdido (They seem lost)" commented another

"Ey ustedes, vengan (Hey you, come here)" called one of them

"What?" asked Ness, scared "I don't understand"

"¿Qué dicen? (What are you saying?)" for a moment the guy stared at Ness, then he called another person

"Roberto, este idioma es inglés, ¿cierto? (Roberto, this language is English, right?)"

A man appeared from behind the first one

"Sí (Yes)"

"¿Puedes traducirlo? (Could you please translate me?)" both men glanced at each other

"S-sorry, I don't understand anyone" Lucas now was embarassed

"Neither me" Ninten stated

"Sí señor, ya le traduzco (Yeah, I will translate)" the man called Roberto started transalating

"Hey, I don't understand you" Ness now was annoyed

"Dice que no nos entiende (He says that he doesn't understands us)"

"Oye chico, ¿estás perdido? (Hey kid, are you lost?)" asked the first one

"He is asking if you are lost" the guy said

Ness immediately relaxed "Umm yeah, me and my friends are hungry" he pointed to Lucas and Ninten

"Sí Eduardo, ellos están perdidos y hambrientos (Yes Edward, they are lost and hungry)" Roberto glanced at Edward, both talked a bit.

"At least one of them speaks English" Ninten said with relief

"Quizás deban ir a la policía (Maybe they should go with the police)" the man glanced at the boys

"Mejor llevarlos a la embajada, allá hablan el mismo idioma (I would be better to take them to the embassy, they talk the same language)" Roberto said

"Kids, I will take you to the embassy, so please calm down" the man watched happily as the three boys smiled again

"Thanks sir

Half an hour and they were in the embassy, the man explained everything to the officers, but there was still a problem

"And what if they are illegal immigrants" said unsure a policeman

"I-I don't know that" the man stuttered "Me and my partner found them walking down the mountains"

"Huh, just like I thought, illegal ones" the officer turned to the man "Good job taking those kids with us, we know what to do"

"What?"

"We are going to deport them" the officer was walking towards the kids when he heard a voice "What if they came with their parents for a vacation trip?"

"Then we are going to publish their faces on T.V." the policeman walked again

"I'm confused" Ninten said

"Me too" Ness added

"And me" ended Lucas

"Look, that guy is coming here" pointed Ness

"Kids, who are your parents?" the officer asked with a serious tone

"Well, our parents are in home, we're lost" said Lucas, frowning

"In which hotel?"

"What? Our parents are in home, not in a hotel" commented Ninten

"So, since when are you residents in this country?" the policeman now was irritated _These children __sure are playing a prank on me..._

"W-wait a minute, what city is this?" asked Ness, now scared

"Hahahaha, you must be kidding!" the officer became angry "Stop this, is not funny"

"Sir, we aren't lying" replied Ninten

"Sure" spoke the officer with a sarcastic tone "Tell me or either I will leave you"

"No, please, we are telling the truth" Lucas started crying

"This city is Santafe" finally the policeman decided to talk

"What the fu-" the tchosen 3 were flabbergasted

"Hey, control your mouth" the officer warned

"Sorry, where is Eagleland?" everyone else stopped talking, and people watched the three kids with motuhs full opened. Then started laughing, including the officer

"Ahahahahahah, good joke" the policeman was rolling on the floor, laughing "Let me show you something"

He took the through halls, walking past a lot of rooms, earning the glances of every person that they walked past, finally, they reached a room. The policeman grabbed a map and pointed it in a place.

"We are here"

Lucas, Ness and Ninten's faces became pale

"And Eagleland is there" he pointed to the upper part

"Shit!"

"Hey, I told you" the officer looked at Ness

"Sorry again"

"Eh uh, we must go" Lucas said

"Okay, and next time think better your jokes" the policeman smiled

"Bye"

The three ran out of the embassy, but it was probably a worse decision, mostly because... they don't KNOW this city!

"Did ya hear what those kids said" commented the same policeman to a recepcionist

"Yes, they are weird" she replied "Let's watch the T.V."

She took a remote control, presed a button, and the T.V. In the waiting room was turned on

"Ah the news" commented the officer

"BREAKING NEWS" a loud voice said

"The emperor Nikolai is after some criminals, offering a reward of 5 billion of Zexonytes for information about these three kids" the pictures changed, and the policeman almost fainted when he saw the faces. Not only him, but everyone else was speechless

"So, if you have seen them, please report to the authorities" keep saying the news man "These three criminals must be stopped" then the news changed to an interview with the emperor's representant, Fassad

"Yes, in fact, they stole a lot of money, also they blackmailed the emperor's daughter" when he said this, everyone gasped, and people started screaming

"And we think they have murdered people, so please" Fassad put on a fake cry face

"The people is in danger, YOU are in danger" he pointed to the camera "So call, and we will reward you, but please, call and don't be scared to report this horrible pests"

"We are making a lot of effort to bring these criminal rats to justice, nwehehehehehe!" but then he stopped "I mean, it's now or NOW!" Then the reward appeared, a few more words from the news reporter and the news changed to a soap opera.

"Mierda, necesitamos atraparlos! (shit,we need to get them!)" the policeman yelled

"Y ahora, ¿donde habrán ido? (And now, where could they be?)" asked a woman very impatient

Headquarters, 9:30 AM

"But sir, we have put the reward in the news, now what?" asked the mayor of the city to the emperor

"It's not enough" replied Nikolai "I'm going personally"

"You know how insecure are the streets of my city, right?" the mayor opposed

"Listen idiot, I do whatever the fuck I want, and if you keep gettin' in my way, you'll be dead"

"Okay, calm down" the mayor, when the emperor got out of the office, he muttered something "Maricón (faggot)"

"I heard you" said the voice at the other side of the door "Maybe you could be useful being chimera's food"

The mayor trembled "¡¿Como me ha podido escuchar?"

"I have my tricks, imbecile" laughed Nikolai "If I hear that the boys escaped from this city, you will be also dead"

Walking through the city trying desperately to find an answer, Nikolai finally gave up "Heck, can someone tell me where are the fucking tourist places?"

"Sir, I doubt someone with intelligence could hide in those places" replied a solider

"For your information, they don't know nothing about this place" the raven-haired tyrant scratched his head "They are going to seatch the most crowded points, and then we can capture them"

"Oh well, you are the Lord, you are the leader" sighed in defeat the soldier

"Yes, and I'm so epic that I will find them before the lunch"

"Praise God to your wishes come true"

"For your information, I AM a God" Nikolai smiled

"Let's separate ways, so we can find them better" stated the tyrant, walking two blocks away from his soldiers

"Ninten, are you sure?" asked Lucas, with some fear

"Of course, we will find the most crowded places, people there might have answers" he answered, proud of his idea

"And that places are..."

"Restaurants and some tourist points" Ness continued "But the most weird thing is that I have been detecting someone"

"What do you mean exactly?" Ninten said, a bit curious

"I mean, I sense someone, like you, like me"

"A psychic?" Ninten was mouth opened

"Yes"

"Me?" Lucas asked shyly

"What-" Ninten was about to say, but Ness covered his mouth "Remember the words from the officer, less swear, more work"

Ninten had an idea "Okay, but I'm starting to think that our meeting is not a coincidence"

"Why do you say?"

"Because we have PSI, and we met" he stated

"Ah come on, its not like the chosen three and that stuff" Ness rolled his eyes

"Maybe"

"But of all sudden? I think someone should have told us about the evil guy, the key objects and the adventure, right?" Lucas said in disbelief

"Look, I think a great thing awaits us, and this is only the beginning" Ninten smiled

"And what do you plan" Ness commented

"Unfortunately, nobody knows teleport" Ninten glanced at the floor with sadness

"And who says that I'm not?" Ness said with pride, then he froze on his place

_Shit, I didn't say it loud, did I?... _He slowly turned and-

"Why the hell didn't you tell us!" the two boys roared

"S-sorry, just the situation made me forget" he apologized, but in matter of seconds, Ninten was strangling the poor Ness, and his face became blue

"Luc...as...help...me" he begged

"No, you deserve it" said Lucas, angry

"Oh, so you are here" the three turned to see a mysterious face

"And who are you?" asked the three, getting up

"Your worst enemy" Nikolai answered, drawing a dagger

"Hell, this place is full of weirdos" commented Ninten "Listen, if I were you, I would drop that dagger"

"I'm sorry to say but I'm not going to drop nothing" commented the man, focusing his red eyes on Ninten

"Maybe Giegue was a powerful enemy, but he told me everything about your weaknesses, like your dear friends, I would like personally to take care of Ana..." he licked his lips, then an evil and cold laugh escaped from his lips

"Ana? Where is she?" Ninten charged towards the man, but he avoided it

"In a special place, where she can be useful for the first time in her pathetic life" Ninten now was angry, but then, a bad thing happened.

"Do you know what are these?" Nikolai glanced towards Ness and Lucas, while holding a round thing in his hand

"A smoke grenade, why?" Ness asked curious

"Nah nothing, only the fact that your friend has asthma" Ninten's eyes showed a fear expession while Nikolai activated the grenade, and the smoke covered everything in minutes

"Good luck, kid" the emperor dropped the grenade, and walked towards Ness and Lucas. Ninten started panting and gasping, searching for his inhaler

"Did you think that I was that stupid?" Nikolai held in his other hand the precious item, but he crushed it, then he threw it far away "One dead, two remaining" he walked to the opposite direction, leaving the three boys, but then "PK Love Alpha!" Lucas yelled, and caught the emperor unprepared, the body was sent flying to the opposite wall, making a loud noise.

"Ninten!" Ness yelled with a worried tone "We must go!"

"And?"

"Grab my shoulders" Ness commanded, Lucas obeyed

"PK Teleport Alpha!" he carried Ninten on his shoulder, and then they started running

"Shit!" Lucas closed his eyes, and when they were about to hit a wall, they disappeared

_Bye bye, Deep Darkness _

Were Lucas' last words before disappearing, with their destination remaining a mystery.


	11. Sadness, inherent to people

**Sorry people for all the time this story has been delayed, vacation's off and I'm studying ¬¬. But, let's just enjoy this chapter. Today there is a couple of characters introduced, perhaps you know them, right?**

Chapter 11

Sadness, inherent to people

Bastards!

Those simple words of anger and revenge were sounding into his head, the fact that the stupid attack of that cheap asshole had caught him by surprise, and sent him flying off towards a wall wasn't certainty a good event. The king of all the world, defeated by a bunch of children who don't know anything about life? Bullshit, he had to keep that secret from the world, he had a reputation to care, and his new enemies escaped before he could show them his signature move.

Yes, the Emperor was psychic, although he have never used his special born 'gifts', he now decided to use them.

"If I again encounter those motherfuckers, I'll make sure that the only thing left from them is their last words, hehehehe!" he laughed before exiting the alley

"Master!" a soldier yelled "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm fine, moron?" said Nikolai with a bitter tone

"I will call you a transport, okay?"

"Sure, ughh that backache" he rubbed his back

"What happened?" asked the soldier, a bit worried

"Nothing" Nikolai took a quick glance before he realised something "Where's your partner, Fuel?"

The soldier looked at the floor as his name was pronounced, but the answer came from his mouth

"Tony? I think he's eating something, or maybe searching for you"

"Call him, we have to leave Santafe"

"That fast?" he gave a surprised look "But we haven't visited the downtown and...2

"Listen, if you were the emperor things could be different, but to your information, I'm the FUCKING EMPEROR!" Nikolai yelled at Fuel, grabbing his collar and pushing him against a wall "Any questions?"

"No, my lord" the soldier replied, making a kneeling gesture and took out a cellphone "Hey Tony the Master's here, come now"

_Sure..._ another voice sounded in the phone

"And what were you searching in this city, you higness?" asked Fuel, trying to get some information

"Nothing, I was just stretching"

"Uh, okay" Fuel was disappointed

"Today is going to be a fucking awful day" commented the emperor, sighing

"Claus"

"Mhmm?"

"How are you?" the person tried to start a conversation

"If I were you, I would try better, you fail at conversations" the orange-haired boy said, relaxing in a sofa

"Its just that I barely know things about you" the dark-haired boy said

"Neither me" reponded Claus

"Well, we can start!" Alejandro jumped with excitement "Who are your parents?"

"Ehh, uhh..." Claus became sad at those words

"Is anything wrong?" his friend asked, embarrased

"Nothing, its..."

Tears.

Coming down his face.

Running fast, like rain.

And sad, like rain.

He didn't want to show his sensitive side, after all, he was supposed to be the Strong One.

He covered his eyes, tried to hide himself, but with bad results.

"A-are you crying?" asked Alejandro

"No" but the moan escaped, and soon, the boy sobbed, remembering that mom was dead, and dad was in a far away place

"..." the other boy was speechless, at first sight Claus looked the kind of man that never cried, but he was wrong

"I-I want to be h-home, not here!" now Claus was on the floor

Alejandro felt bad, like an intruder in a family moment

_You idiot! You just have ruined all!, your partner is there, watching you cry like a little child_

His brain kept telling, but he didn't pay attention. Claus felt something on his shoulder, when he turned his head, he looked the other boy smiling softly, trying to comfort him

"Sorry, I didn't have to ask you that question" he breathed

"D-don't worry" Claus smiled "Life has thrown me a lot of shit and I needed a bit of help, thanks"

"Uh, well... you are not the only one!" both chimeras laughed

"Why do you say that?" asked Claus

"My family" said Alejandro, lowering his head "I... just don't remember anything about them, nor their faces"

Claus felt a horrible ideas running into his brain. At least he could see his parents, he lived with them 9 years, but this guy not? That would be horrible, sure he may have done friends, but nothing replaces family

"And you must feel alone..." whispered Claus

"Nah, I got used to this. A bit" Alejandro replied

"Well, let's change subject" Claus finished cleaning his eyes from the tears

"So, the emperor returned with nothing from Santafe" Alejandro stated "The first time he fails"

"He is a human, he must make mistakes at least 10 times in his life" Claus commented

"So, do you think he is upset?"

"Not at all, for the few days I've been here" suggested Claus"We should keep our mouths shut"

"Yeah"

17:50

ACCESS GRANTED

KEY NUMBER: 001

NAME: NIKOLAI KRENEIEV

DATE: 2301

DOORS OPENED, GOOD DAY YOUR MAJESTY

"Hello R.O.B" the man saluted to a little robot that opened the doors

MASTER, DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO DRINK?

"Mmmm, maybe a glass of beer wouldn't hurt me" he commented

OKAY SIR, I WILL RETURN IN 3 MINUTES, 30 SECONDS

"Ha, don't worry, take your time" the man sat on a huge couch

BEFORE LEAVING, I HAVE ONE QUESTION

"Sure" he waited for the robot to pronounce the voice

WHY DID YOU SPEND YOUR ENTIRE LIFE SEARCHING THESE KIDS?

"I need them" he grabbed an old photo, of three boys "To adjust timeline as it has to be"

EXPLAIN IT

"They have used the Apple of Enlightment for bad things" he kept speaking "I must convince them to not to cross the line"

WHICH LINE, SIR?

"You will never understand"

YOU ADMIRE THEM, RIGHT?

"Pffft, never" he changed his face to a serious one "The Third One caught me unprepared"

SO?

"Listen R.O.B" Nikolai turned to his robotic friend "If I had the opportunity to fight them, they would be probably dead right now"

I DON'T UNDERSTAND NOTHING

"The Fifth One never lies" he commented

YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS

"But the time wasn't the appropiate"

OKAY, TELL ME. I WILL NEVER BETRAY YOU

"Listen, things are going to change soon" he closed his eyes "A new war will begin, and I need them in my side, or dead"

WAR? YOU WIN ALWAYS!

"Not that kind of war" he pressed a button on his hand, some news appeared in a big screen

"Listen, this war is going to be so big that it would probably become the 3rd World War"

WHAT THE HECK?. The robot was surprised. WHY?

"Listen R.O.B. We are not homo sapiens" Nikolai spoke with a bitter tone "We have evolved, some humans with special powers" his eyes were pointed to R.O.B

"When I was a child, I was treated like a phenomenon, like a weirdo"

I UNDERSTAND

"I always dreamed with a world where psychics were treated with respect"

"But no"

"...Schools started separating us..." he became angry

"...Employees also..."

"...Even in public events, we were treated different..." he pressed the control that he had, until it broke

"...Look at the encyclopedia R.O.B!" he pointed, yelling a loud as he could, the robot felt a dark sensation invading the room, as the lights started fading, the robot surely wasn't programmed to feel fear, but he felt the most simmilar sensation

M-MASTER, I AM NOT GUILTY

"I know, just look at the fucking encyclopedia" tears from rage and sadness started flowing form the eyed of the emperor "Look at page 94"

YES SIR... IT SAYS HOMO SAPIENS SAPIENS AND...

The robot was shocked, if the racism from the 21th century was horrible, the racism of the 24th century was so high, that even scientists decided to add a few changes...

HOMO SAPIENS PSYCHE

"See! Those motherfucking bastards have enough courage and greed to call us a different especies"

THERE HAS TO BE A RATIONAL EXPLANATION, SIR

"The explanation is simple, they should die is the most painful way possible! and now that I'm the leader, I will make them pay!" he yelled, looking defiantly at the sky, then at the city

AND WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING PSYCHICS, AND THOSE THREE BOYS?

"Those psychics who were reported dead, I secretly hired them, telling the truth about this new war"

SO, ALL THIS TIME YOU HAVE BEEN RECUITING THEM?

"Yes, but Ninten, Ness and Lucas are ignorant" he calmed down "They were blinded by the non-psychics, and by traitors"

"They have had friends that secretly hated them, all their relatives and so called love ones are just lies"

HOW DO YOU KNOW?

"We share simmilar pasts, I understand them, and I was lucky enough to discover the trap, my friends planned killing me" he closed his eyes, trying to erase the pain, but the memories were strong

"I had to return the favor" he glanced at a little photo in the screen, with Ninten, Ness and Lucas. The picture from the security camera at Santafe

YOU SEEM TO HAVE A BAD PAST

"Bad, ha!" he smirked "I would call it horrible, or even hell"

"Those kids were lucky enough to be saved just in time"

FROM WHO?

"Their 'friends' that are just stupid assholes"

MORE EXACTLY

"Call them as you want, they are the same. Loid, Jeff, Duster"

ONLY THEY?

"Well, the other friends also, even their psychic friends betrayed them... and us, they are enemies"

CORRECTION, WERE. REMEBER THAT THEIR FRIENDS ARE TECHNICALLY DEAD BECAUSE THEY ARE FROM THE PAST

"And why I wouldn't invite everyone?" he said with poison in every word

WHA-

"Everyone is here!"

"The game must begin, will the chosen three see the reality and join me? Or will they remain stupid, following some stupid emotions and stay with their friends?"

The robot gulped.

Nikolai used evil laugh

R.O.B fainted...

**Whoa, it took me an entire life to write this chapter. The good thing is that I'm alive! :D**

**Seriously people, what the fuck is happening with me?. Also, no OCs submitted ¬¬. But I will wait. So stay tuned for more episodes of Mother 5/ Earthbound 4 !**


	12. Cause they are not the only

Chapter 12

'Cause they are not the only

"Ughh" muttered a person

Said person was not an adult.

Said person was a kid, like any other kids

Probably not, a few kids would wear a green tux

A few kids would look like nerds

But this kid was more special than more nerds, because he knew about the live of one of the Chosen Three

This kid knew a lot, maybe because he was the best friend of the second one

His name is Jeff Andonuts, the son of the crazy doc Andonuts. A true scientist in the body of a 15 year old boy, with an exceptional IQ. But he was not the first one.

"Anybody there?" asked another voice, from near

"Who are you?" Jeff wanted to know

"Same question" replied again the voice, with curiosity

"I'm Jeff, Jeff Andonuts" said Jeff, with little hopes

"My name is Loid" replied the voice

"Okay, let me-" Jeff checked if he was caught, but surprisingly not "Weird" he cleared his eyes

"A normal room, so I am not kidnapped" he muttered

"Jeff?" asked Loid

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared"

"Don't worry, I will be there" he twisted the knob, no lock

"Strange" he kept saying

Room 402

He opened

"So you are Loid?" Jeff smiled, at least he was not different, simmilar glasses, a red shirt and black shorts

"Yes, I thought the door was locked"

"So you also?"

"Woke up misteriously? Yes" said Loid, amused

"We must go" Jeff changed his face

"Do you think..."

"Maybe a pedophile" Jeff glanced at the other's eyes

"D-don't be extreme" Loid gasped

"I have read in the newspaper that rapists do this kind of things"

"But the doors-"

"Maybe the guy's psychopath"

"Oh please, d-don't say that thing, I-it makes me scare" Loid trembled, but Jeff put a hand on his shoulder

"If we keep together we will be fine, at least that creeper can't battle two boys"

Loid calmed a bit

"Let's find some stairs, this must be the 4th floor"

"Okay"

Walking a few seconds, they found the stairs, until they reached the first floor, but they were surprised by a fact.

This was a hotel, a normal one, and very crowded with rich people

"Excuse me, do you know where are we?" Loid asked to a lady, at first she thought the kid was crazy, nut she then helped the boy, thinking his parents were out, or maybe left him, this kind of things were like natural on the 24th century

"Are you lost, sweetie?" she asked

"Yeah"

"And this is your brother, right?"

"Uh well-"

"Yes, I'm his brother, right Loid?" Jeff blinked his left eye to Loid

"Oh yes" he understood

"Did you arrive yesterday?"

"Sure" both answered

"Poor guys, you must be lost" the lady became angry "This kind of parents makes me crazy, oh and by the way, this is Springs" the lady smiled again

"Thanks!" Jeff grabbed Loid by the arm and both exited the hotel

"What was that?"

"So, we are near Summers" Jeff scratched his chin

"You must know this place" commented the silver-haired boy

"Yes, but by the appearance of this building, this is a new neighborhood" definitely, the buildings were new, much to the blonde's surprise

"We have to find who or _what_ is behind our sudden awakening in the room of a hotel" Loid suggested

"Yeah, I guess"

"_In a distant town, as the dark grows deep, Unfamiliar words come forth, whispered and weak, Let me quell the pain, drive away despair, Lead this child who's lost his way; help him prepare. While apart, understand, I will live my life for you wherever I am. It's my greatest wish, to provide for you, Tender moments, sweetest dreams, love, warm and true. As I close my eyes, even now I see, On his face, that little child smiles just for me, If I call, if he hears, He'll turn towards me, free from his fears. Shine on one dear child, one so very small, One who carries on alone, strong after all. Shine on one dear child, one so very small, One who carries on alone, strong after all._"

"Excellent poem, sir" a soldier commented

"It is not a poem, idiot" red eyes turned to face the moron

"Well..."

"It is a lullaby" Nikolai kept speaking

"Ah, I didn't know you had kids"

"And I didn't know that my army had such fucking idiots like you" he growled

"Why do you sing it then?" the soldier was confused

"Because this song makes Claus look like a little crybaby" Nikolai laughed "As just as his pathetic little brother..." "Or should I say sister?, cause Lucas is just a girl, hahahahaha!" the tyrant fell to the floor laughing, his soldiers, also evil and corrupted, joined him

"Stop!" Nikolai got up, changing his face to a frown

"That little... the next time he will be the loser" he paused, and then he licked his lips "And then I will taste the blood of an innocent soul"

His soldiers were speechless, everyone became silent, and some started trembling

"Ah come on, you can't just handle a fucking joke?"

"Phew"

"Tony!" suddenly the tyrant pointed to a guy in the middle of the crowd

"Y-yes sir?" the brown-haired man gulped

"You and your partner, I name you my bodyguards, at least for this time" Nikolai walked between his soldiers, and proceeded to give orders

"I need to search two boys"

"But weren't they three?" Fuel asked

"Change of plans, my dear comrades" his eyed glowed "The three pests will fall in the trap, following the two nerds, and then... CRUSH!"

"Oh fuck" Tony cowered his eyes

"Huh you are a scaredy cat too" Fuel commented

"If you do a good job..." Nikolai turned to face his new bodyguards

"What?"

"Two little girls will be at your service, if you know what I mean"

"Seriously?" both soldiers jumped in excitement "And who are the lucky ones?"

"I found them in the streets of the Newtopia" Nikolai smiled "Their names are Ana and Paula"

"Yes, yes , yeeeessshh!" both soldiers were dancing in excitement

"Hey perverts, stop dreaming about fantasies!" the emperor called "You haven't won the prize, and I have not told you about the punishment if you fail"

"Come on, say it" Tony was impatient

"You will be food for the NeoUChimeras" Nikolai ended, taunting the two soldiers

"Alright, let's change the subject... you city will be named Newtopia?"

"It is a provisional name while I find a new one, I'm bad at putting names"

"Which are the coordinates of the kids?" asked Tony

"They are in Springs" the raven-haired ruler said in a low voice

"Springs?" Fuel wondered where a place with such name could be

"Near Summers, Autumns and Winters" Nikolai smiled at naming the cities with season names

"Okay, what are we waiting for?" the three ran to the airport.

**Short chapter is short x_x. But this is the first part, so the second one should complete the chapter, oh and one final comment: Jeff makes friends easily, well, everyone makes friends easily in this story. So don't forget to review.**


End file.
